Doushitemo Furetakunai
by Optimus-gun
Summary: [COMPLETED] Doushitemo Furetakunai : Mau Bagaimanapun, Tak Akan Kulepaskan. Remake dari film dengan judul yang sama. BoyxBoy. MalexMale. Boys Love. Yaoi. AU!Office. AU!Employee. Lee Jihoon. Kwon Soonyoung. Hoshi. Woozi. SoonHoon. Hozi. Howoo. Rain Couple. Bot!Woozi. Bot!Jihoon. Seventeen Power Couple. Vocal Team's Leader x Performance Team's Leader.
1. 1

**SEVENTEEN POWER COUPLE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung.**

 **Lee Jihoon.**

 **..**

 **Support : Monsta X's Im Changkyun (I.M). Seventeen's Mingyu, Wonwoo, Dokyeom (Lee Seokmin), Vernon (Choi Hansol), Boo Seungkwan(GS). OC as Soonyoung's Niece. Blackpink's Kim Jisoo and Park Chaeyoung (Rose). Bigbang's Choi Seunghyun (TOP). Nuest's Kang Dongho (Baekho). Pentagon's Kang Hyunggu (Kino).**

 **Mentioned! Many Artist.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Alarm yang jihoon tempatkan di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya, berdering keras. Dengan erangan malas, tangannya keluar dari dalam selimut dan langsung memijit tombol jam alarm tersebut dengan cukup kencang. Selang beberapa menit setelah ia mematikan jam tersebut, selimutnya ia sibak, bersamaan dengan kaki jenjangnya yang –cukup mungil, ia turunkan dari ranjang berukuran satu orang itu.

Menguap lebar sambil melakukan peregangan kecil dan menyipitkan matanya saat mendapati sinar mentari membasuh wajahnya lewat celah dari jendela yang tak tertutupi oleh tirai kamarnya. Dengan langkah gontai, jihoon melangkah, masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

 **..**

 **..**

Nafasnya ia tahan beberapa detik saat berhadapan dengan salah sebuah elevator yang ada di dalam bangunan pencakar langit di daerah Apgeujong itu.

 **SHINHWA CORPORATION**

Menjadi salah satu perusahaan yang menaruh banyak harapan kepada jihoon setelah ia dinyatakan lulus wawancara pekerjaan beberapa hari yang lalu oleh kepala bagian Human Resourching Department.

 **TING**

Pintu lift terbuka dan jihoon berjalan masuk. Beruntung di dalam lift tersebut hanya ia sendiri. Jadi, ia tak perlu menyembunyikan kegugupan di hari pertama ia bekerja sebagai salah satu dari bagian divisi marketing dalam perusahaan skala nasional yang bergerak di bidang teknologi tersebut.

"tunggu! Jangan di tutup dulu! Tunggu aku!"

Pintu lift yang akan tertutup, terpaksa terbuka kembali akibat tangan yang menahannya saat akan menyatu. Jihoon mendelik saat melihat sosok berbalut kemeja biru tua yang cukup serampangan, masuk kedalamnya setelah membungkuk kecil, berterimakasih sekaligus meminta maaf karena melengkingkan suaranya tadi.

"eh? Kau juga menuju lantai 10?"

Mata sipit jihoon melirik lalu mengangguk kecil. Lelaki bersurai hitam pekat itu mengangguk dengan senyum ceria yang ia kulum. Reflek, ada dengusan yang tercipta saat indera pembau jihoon mencium ada bau tak sedap yang mengungkung dirinya kala itu. Membuat atensi sosok berkemeja biru itu menoleh dan membaui ketiaknya.

"aku bau ya? Sudah pasti sih. Aku minum sampai pagi dan lupa mandi. Kupikir deodorant yang kupakai berfungsi untuk menyembunyikan bau tubuhku. Ternyata sama saja"

Jihoon mendecih pelan.

Apa perdulinya?

Dia tak kenal dengan sosok urakan satu ini.

Indicator lift menunjukkan angka sepuluh, bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Sosok berkemeja biru tersebut turun lebih dulu dibanding jihoon. Setelahnya. Jihoon mengibaskan tangannya. Ia pun menggeleng dengan wajah datarnya.

"rokok dan alkohol"

Ia berdesis sebal. Walaupun baunya sangat menyengat. Untung saja ia tak kelepasan mengibaskan tangan seperti ini didepan lelaki tadi.

"Kau pasti Lee Jihoon?"

Baru saja ia akan mengambil langkah menjauhi elevator tersebut, seorang wanita berkepribadian maskulin menyambut jihoon dengan senyuman lebar.

Jihoon pun melangkah mendekat lalu membungkuk.

" _annyeonghaseyo._ Aku Lee Jihoon"

" _annyeonghaseyo._ Aku Kang Jaewoo. Senang bertemu denganmu"

Jihoon melempar senyum tipis.

"aku ditugaskan oleh Min _Sajang-nim_ untuk menemanimu menemui Kwon _Kwajang_. Ayo. Kebetulan dia sudah datang"

Jihoon mengangguk. Dan keduanya melangkah sambil sesekali berbincang. Menuju ruangan khusus divisi marketing shinhwa corporation.

"oh? Ya! Kwon soonyoung! Apa-apaan dengan asap yang membumbung seperti kebakaran hutan ini?!"

Jaewoo langsung berseru begitu dia dan jihoon membuka pintu kaca tebal divisi tersebut.

Sosok lelaki bermata segaris yang duduk di meja paling ujung kubikel itu, tergelak geli saat melihat wajah kesal jaewoo.

"oh? Kangjae, _annyeong_ "

Jaewoo berdesis sebal.

"kuadukan pada _sajang-nim_ baru tahu rasa kau, _sunbae_! Ah. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan"

Jaewoo pun berbalik. Beralih pada jihoon yang sedaritadi menatap lelaki bertitel kepala manajer itu dengan risih.

"maafkan _kwajang_ divisi ini, ya. Otaknya memang sedikit _konslet_ "

Jihoon melempar senyum tipis.

"eh? Kau yang tadi di lift? Kukira kau dari divisi keuangan"

Jaewoo berbalik lagi, menghadap kepala manajer mereka.

"kan sudah kubilang, kalau ada orang baru yang datang ke divisi ini, _sunbae_ "

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"ya! Kwon soonyoung! Bukankah _sajang-nim_ bilang, kau tidak boleh merokok dalam ruangan?! Demi tuhan! Ruangan ini memakai AC!"

Seorang lelaki bersurai pekat lainnya memprotes soonyoung yang masih betah menghisap batangan nikotin yang ia apit oleh bibirnya. Ia pun melambai.

"berisik, im changkyun! Tolong berikan kesan bagus, sebagai salah satu karyawan yang ada divisi marketing, pada karyawan baru"

"omong kosong. Kau harusnya bicara seperti itu untuk dirimu sendiri, kwon!"

"ssttt! Ya! Bocah sekali kelakuan kalian sih! _Sunbae._ Ini Lee Jihoon. Yang tempo hari dimaksud oleh Min _Sajang-nim_ "

Soonyoung beralih lagi pada jaewoo dan sosok mungil dibelakangnya lalu melempar senyuman ramah.

"maklumi saja kelakuan kami. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu sana, jae"

Jaewoo mengangguk kecil dan kembali melemparkan senyuman ramah pada jihoon yang masih bertahan ditempatnya, menghadap kepala manajer yang baru.

" _hyung!_ Bisa tolong periksa berkas ini?"

Soonyoung melongok, memanjangkan lehernya guna melihat siapa yang baru saja meminta bantuannya.

"sebentar, gyu! Tadi siapa namamu?"

Jihoon berdeham kecil.

"lee jihoon"

Soonyoung yang baru bangkit itu menatap jihoon dengan aneh.

"begitu saja? Tidak ada perkataan 'mohon bantuannya' huh?"

Jihoon menyatukan alisnya, tanpa sadar, saat menatap lelaki dihadapannya itu. Soonyoung menaikkan sudut bibir kirinya.

"dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu, kau diluluskan oleh hyorin _sunbae_ saat wawancara? Tidak kusangka"

Jihoon mengkesah pelan.

"kau punya keahlian yang mengesankan?"

"ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu"

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar.

"begitu kah? Kupikir, kau memakai wajah imutmu itu supaya hyorin _sunbae_ terkesan"

Jihoon menatap tajam soonyoung yang masih betah tersenyum padanya itu.

"tidak perlu kaku. Santai saja. Dan tak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan _kwajang_ , okay? Membuatku terlihat tua"

"soonyoung _hyung!_ "

"iya, cerewet! Aku datang!"

"mulailah bekerja. Tak perlu terburu. Kalau butuh bantuan, kau bisa memintanya pada jaewoo dan yang lainnya. Atau langsung padaku"

Soonyoung berlalu setelah menepuk gemas pucuk kepala jihoon dengan senyum yang masih ia patri pada bibir tipisnya.

"ah. Lama sekali kau, _hyung_. Suka sekali tebar pesona!"

Jihoon bisa dengar gerutuan seorang lelaki pada soonyoung yang baru menyambangi mejanya.

"aku tidak tebar pesona, mingyu. Memang pesonaku saja yang menarik banyak orang"

"omong kosong macam apa barusan? Menggelikan, _hyung_ "

Jihoon mengkesah panjang saat duduk di kubikel khusus dirinya. Ia rasa, hari ini akan terasa panjang untuk ia lewati.

 **..**

 **..**

Malamnya, soonyoung dan beberapa orang dalam divisi marketing, mengajak jihoon untuk makan malam bersama di sebuah kedai daging panggang yang tak jauh dari kantor mereka. Dengan alasan, penyambutan karyawan baru. Jihoon yang saat itu dimintai ikut oleh jaewoo merasa tak tega sendiri saat menatap wajah memohon pada gadis satu itu.

"lee jihoon. Selamat datang di perusahaan kami! Bersulang!"

Mingyu berseru riang dan semuanya mendentingkan gelasnya satu sama lain dengan senyuman. Termasuk jihoon.

"mohon bantuannya"

Soonyoung yang duduk di sisi kanan jihoon, tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

"jihoon. Ada yang ingin kau makan selain daging?"

Jihoon beralih pada changkyun yang duduk di sisi kirinya.

"ah? Tidak ada"

"changkyun. Pesankan 6 porsi daging pada bibi pyeon"

"okay!"

Changkyun bangkit dan berlari kecil, meninggalkan meja mereka.

"oh iya, jihoon"

Jihoon mengalihkan atensinya pada mingyu.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak memesan soju atau bir? Hanya soda?"

Jihoon melempar senyum tipis.

"aku tidak minum"

"soju pun?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"aku tidak kuat bau menyengat dari alkohol. Sekalipun baunya berasal dari seseorang"

Mingyu gantian yang mengangguk. Tak menyadari soonyoung yang mengulum bibirnya, erat. Telak sekali jihoon menyindirnya.

"kau tak merokok juga?"

Changkyun sudah duduk lagi, disebelah jihoon.

"ya"

Changkyun bersorak pelan, menunjukan kekagumannya atas lontaran jawaban jihoon barusan.

"woah. Jarang sekali ada lelaki diatas 25 tahun bersih sepertimu, jihoon"

Jaewoo yang baru memantik rokoknya, beralih pada soonyoung yang sedaritadi diam.

" _sunbae._ Bagaimana jika kau hidup bersih seperti jihoon _sunbae_? Tak ada rokok dan alkohol"

Soonyoung menggeleng keras.

"tak bisa kubayangkan. Hanya 2 hal itu yang bisa membunuh kesepianku. Aku pasti akan sangat kesepian jika tak menghisap rokok dan minum alkohol"

Jaewoo tergelak ringan.

"kalau kesepian, kenapa tak cari istri saja?"

Soonyoung menatap changkyun dengan wajah yang ia tumpu pada tangan di meja.

"istri?"

"iya, _hyung._ Kau cukup populer juga, lagipula. Yah, walaupun tak se-populer diriku"

Soonyoung terkekeh geli pada mingyu.

"inginnya sih"

Jihoon melirik sekejap lalu terpaku kembali pada sodanya.

"ya. Im changkyun. Kim mingyu. Kenalkan aku pada seseorang, huh"

Changkyun mendecih.

"tidak mau! Kau itu kan pemilih. Susah mencari orang sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan! Menyusahkan!"

"benar! Bahkan, kau dilangkahi oleh jisoo _noona, hyung_ "

Soonyoung menegakkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan.

"oh iya, apa kabar jisoo _noona_ setelah menikah ya?"

Jihoon menatap mingyu dan jaewoo bergantian.

"jisoo _sunbae_ itu yang sebelumnya menempati bagianmu, jihoon _sunbae_ "

"ya. Kangjae. Kenapa kau terus memanggil jihoon dengan _sunbae?_ "

"karena umurnya dengan soonyoung _sunbae_ sepantar"

Mata mingyu membola dan langsung menatap jihoon.

"serius?! Ya~ kupikir kau bahkan lebih muda dibandingkan aku, _hyung!_ Maaf"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"a—ah, tidak, tidak. Biasa saja. Tidak apa-apa"

Soonyoung menatap jihoon.

"kau mulai kerasan dengan anak-anak?"

Jihoon beralih cepat pada soonyoung.

"begitulah"

"jaewoo bilang padaku, kalau kau benar-benar professional dalam permasalahan di bidang pemasaran"

Jihoon menatap jaewoo yang tengah terkekeh salah tingkah.

"terimakasih"

"sebelumnya, kau bekerja dimana?"

Soonyoung benar-benar menancapkan atensinya pada jihoon. Rasa risih jihoon mulai menyeruak dan memeluknya kuat saat mendapati tatapan soonyoung pada dirinya. Ia tak terbiasa ditatap seperti itu oleh orang yang bahkan belum ia kenal sepenuhnya.

"a—aku? Eum… Sekang group"

"sekang?! Ya! Itu kan perusahaan—woah! Bahkan sekang lebih besar daripada shinhwa!"

Mingyu sudah berseru heboh ditempatnya. Membuat jaewoo menepuk belakang kepalanya akibat suaranya yang cukup menganggu pengunjung lain tempat makan tersebut.

"maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi kenapa kau memutuskan untuk keluar? Apa kau dipecat, hoon?"

Jihoon menoleh pada changkyun dan langsung menggeleng. Membuat 3 pasang telinga lain, berdiri. Siap mendengarkan jawaban atas rasa penasaran mereka.

"tidak. Hanya saja…"

"kenapa?"

Soonyoung menangkap adanya gurat risih pada wajah jihoon yang berusaha lelaki mungil itu sembunyikan. Ia pun menenggak bir botolan sampai habis, lalu menempelkannya pada pipi changkyun.

"aish! Apa-apaan sih!"

"kau terlalu dekat, bodoh. Lebih baik, menolongku untuk ambilkan beberapa botol bir lagi"

Changkyun berdecak keras.

"hah! Mentang-mentang kepala manajer!"

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku kepala manajer?"

"kau mau menindasku ya?! Menyebalkan!"

Tanpa mau mendebat soonyoung yang sudah menatapnya dengan datar, changkyun melangkah pergi.

Acara makan malam mereka, selesai tepat tengah malam. Hanya menyisakan jaewoo, jihoon, dan soonyoung. Karena kebetulan soonyoung dan jaewoo searah, sedangkan letak kediaman jihoon, tak terlalu jauh dari kedai tersebut. Mingyu dan changkyun sudah cabut terlebih dahulu setelah tahu kalau soonyoung yang membayar sepenuhnya makan malam hari ini.

" _opp—sunbae._ Aku mau beli kopi dulu. Tunggu sebentar"

Soonyoung mengangguk bersamaan dengan jaewoo yang berlari kecil, meninggalkan jihoon dan soonyoung.

"soonyoung _sunbae_ "

Soonyoung menoleh.

"biasa saja. Kau dan aku itu seumuran. Tak perlu pakai _sunbae_ segala"

Jihoon mengulum bibirnya.

"tentang yang tadi—maafkan aku"

Soonyoung memutar tubuhnya, sehingga dengan sempurna, ia menghadap pada jihoon.

"yang tadi? Yang mana ya, jihoon?"

Alis jihoon terangkat. Ia menatap soonyoung yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan bingung.

Sepertinya, ia mudah melupakan sesuatu hal yang tidak penting baginya, imbuhnya dalam hati.

"tidak jadi. Terimakasih atas pesta penyambutannya malam ini, soonyoung"

Soonyoung mengembangkan senyumnya.

"tentu. Tak perlu sungkan"

Jihoon membungkuk dan mengayunkan langkahnya, menjauhi soonyoung yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Entah menunggu jaewoo kembali, atau menatap jihoon.

Siapa yang tahu?

* * *

Kalau ada yang ngerasa ini cerita, familiar. Ya, cerita ini disadur dari film 'Doushitemo Furetakunai' atau 'Mau Bagaimanapun, Tidak Ingin Kulepaskan'. Tentu saja, dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya. Walaupun hampir semua plotnya sama hehehe. Namanya dibuat ulang dengan perbedaan tokoh hehehe

 _Dan untuk divisi yang disebutkan, asli saya ngarang bebas hehehe._

Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya hehehe. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

.

Nantikan kelanjutan dari cerita ini /itupun kalo ada yang nungguin/ /Gede rasa amat lu coeg/

hehehe


	2. 2

**SEVENTEEN POWER COUPLE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung.**

 **Lee Jihoon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak jihoon menjadi salah satu dari bagian divisi marketing shinhwa corporation. Jihoon pun melangkah gontai, menuju ruangan khusus divisi tempat ia bekerja sekarang.

Biarpun tempat yang ia tempati sekarang cukup jauh, setidaknya ia bersyukur akan satu hal. Tak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui bagaimana dirinya dengan baik.

" _hyung!_ Jisoo _noona_ datang!"

Soonyoung yang sedang menghisap batangan nikotin dalam ruangan mereka, langsung mematikannya kedalam sebuah asbak. Tak jauh dari komputernya.

"oh! Jisoo _noona!_ Kau membawa chaeyoung?"

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam pekat yang diikat menyerupai ekor kuda, tersenyum lebar pada soonyoung.

"aish. Orang satu ini. Sudah beberapa kali diingatkan oleh choi _sajang_ , masih saja merokok dalam ruangan. Tak ada kapoknya sama sekali"

Soonyoung terkekeh mendengar gerutuan dari wanita tersebut dan langsung mengambil alih bayi dalam gendongan wanita bernama Kim Jisoo tersebut. Lalu, gelak tawa geli terdengar dari lelaki kelahiran _namyangju_ itu saat tengah bermain dengan gadis kecil dalam dekapannya. Tak menyadari ada sepasang lensa coklat pekat menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa terjelaskan.

 **..**

 **..**

 _"oppa"_

Soonyoung menoleh pada jaewoo, sepupunya dari tali darah ibu –hanya beberapa yang mengetahui hubungan kerabat keduanya, sekejap lalu kembali terfokus pada jalanan yang tengah ia belah dimalam hari ini dengan Kia K7 miliknya.

"apa?"

"kulihat, kau senang sekali saat jisoo _sunbae_ datang"

Soonyoung terkekeh ringan lalu mengangguk.

"tentu saja. Jisoo _noona_ kan datang dengan chaeyoung"

Jaewoo menyamankan tubuhnya pada kursi penumpang sebelah soonyoung lalu menatap kakak sepupunya itu.

"kupikir, kau masih menyimpan rasa pada jisoo _sunbae, oppa_ "

Soonyoung melirik lalu tergelak.

"apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"kudengar dari mingyu _sunbae_ , kau menyukai jisoo _sunbae_ "

Soonyoung menggeleng mafhum.

"apa-apaan? Dari mana _hoax_ itu? Kim mingyu sudah beralih profesi menjadi narasumber berita _hoax_ ternyata"

Jaewoo tertawa geli.

"mana ada ceritanya, aku menyukai jisoo _noona_. Suka pun hanya suka sebatas atasan yang menyukai bawahannya karena pekerjaannya yang bagus"

Jaewoo mengangguk kecil, paham.

"menurutmu, kalau jihoon _sunbae_ , bagaimana?"

Soonyoung melirik jaewoo.

"jihoon? Kenapa dengan jihoon?"

Jaewoo menegakkan tubuhnya.

"ya… bagaimana menurutmu jihoon setelah mengenalnya hampir sebulan ini, _oppa_?"

Soonyoung mengulum bibirnya. Ia rasa, ini adalah sebuah pertanyaan jebakan. Ya, karena soonyoung sudah mengenal jaewoo, lebih baik dari siapapun selama ia hidup sampai sekarang.

"kau maunya aku menjawab apa?"

Decakan tercipta dari bibir jaewoo. Soonyoung yang menyaksikannya, hanya tergelak ringan dan langsung menarik tuas rem tangan saat mobilnya telah terparkir dengan apik di depan sebuah rumah megah yang dikelilingi oleh tembok batu di ujung gang.

"tinggal jawab saja menurut dirimu"

Soonyoung merangkul sang sepupu yang berbeda 2 tahun dibawahnya itu dengan erat sambil melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah tersebut.

"kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Kan kau sering bilang tak ada yang mengetahui aku sebaik dirimu"

Mendengar itu, jaewoo mendecih. Menimbulkan tawa geli dari kakak sepupu terdekatnya satu itu. Gagal mendapatkan atas apa yang ingin ia ketahui lebih mendalam.

 **..**

 **..**

"hansol!"

Seorang lelaki bersurai coklat madu menoleh begitu namanya diserukan. Jaewoo yang baru saja masuk kedalam kedai kopi itu, berlari kecil. Mencapai tempat yang diduduki oleh Choi Hansol, lelaki berwajah kaukasian, sahabat kentalnya semenjak sekolah dasar.

"sudah lama? Mana kekasihmu? Kau datang sendiri kesini?"

Hansol menggeleng.

"seungkwan dalam perjalanan. Dia baru pulang semenit yang lalu"

Jaewoo mengangguk paham lalu bangkit untuk memesan makanan.

"jae"

Jaewoo mengalihkan atensinya dari minuman pada hansol.

"kudengar dari soonyoung _hyung_ , di tempatmu ada karyawan baru?"

Jaewoo mengangguk.

"kenapa?"

"apa namanya lee jihoon?"

Mata jaewoo mendelik seketika. Jaewoo pun kembali mengangguk.

"kenapa kau bisa tahu, sol?!"

Hansol menghela nafasnya perlahan sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran tempat duduk. Membuat mata jaewoo menyipit.

"ya. Choi hansol. Kenapa kau—sebentar—"

Hansol menatap jaewoo yang kini sudah membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"jangan bilang kau mengenal jihoon _sunbae_ , sol! Kau satu divisi dengannya di sekang?"

Hansol mengangguk pelan.

"serius?! Woah!"

"aku tahu, aku mungkin tak pantas bercerita ini padamu. Tapi jaga jihoon _hyung_ , jae. Aku tak mau dia mengalami kejadian buruk 2 kali"

Jaewoo mengernyit.

"kejadian buruk?"

Hansol mengangguk.

"kau tahu kenapa jihoon _hyung_ mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan kami, sedangkan dia adalah karyawan teladan?"

Jaewoo mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekat pada hansol.

"apa alasannya sangat—buruk?"

Hansol kembali mengangguk dengan tatapan nanar.

"jihoon _hyung_ adalah orang yang tertutup. Sangat. Kaku dan idealis. Sampai beberapa waktu, kami mulai merasakan adanya perbedaan dari sifatnya. Ia yang biasanya hanya mau tersenyum tipis, mulai tersenyum lebar. Mulai mau bergabung untuk sekedar makan malam kecil sepulang kantor. Begitu lah. Sampai ada sebuah rumor yang mengatakan kalau jihoon _hyung_ adalah seorang gay. Dan dia berubah menjadi lebih ceria karena dia menjalin kasih dengan salah seorang rekan di departemen kami"

Jaewoo sukses menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"lalu?"

"dan orang yang dirumorkan sebagai kekasih jihoon _hyung_ , mengelak. Membantah tuduhan tersebut dengan balik menuduh jihoon _hyung_ lah yang memaksanya. Bahkan ia bilang kalau jihoon _hyung_ melakukan pelecehan padanya agar ia menjadi kekasih jihoon _hyung_ "

Hansol menjeda ceritanya sembari mengamati wajah kawan kentalnya yang lebih keras dibandingkan tadi. Ia paham, amarah pasti sudah menguasai diri jaewoo.

"Mulai dari situ orang-orang menjauhi jihoon _hyung_. Bahkan, ada yang terang-terangan mencaci jihoon hyung. Dan tanpa sengaja, saat sehabis rapat, aku mendapati kalau lelaki yang dirumorkan itu tengah memeluk jihoon _hyung_ dan memohon maaf. Dia bilang… kalau dia sengaja melakukan hal tersebut karena ia tak mau dipandang buruk oleh rekan-rekan kami. Itu… benar-benar buruk"

"sialan"

Jaewoo menggeram rendah. Hansol menatapnya dengan senyum getir.

"jihoon _hyung_ tak akan pernah melupakannya"

Jaewoo menatap hansol dengan nyalang.

"apa? Mantan kekasihnya yang brengsek itu?"

Hansol menggeleng lalu menepuk 2 kali pucuk kepala jaewoo.

"bukan. Perlakuan buruk yang ia terima akibat lelaki itu"

Jaewoo memejamkan matanya. Mungkin, kalau lelaki yang diceritakan oleh hansol ada didepannya, ia sudah melayangkan tinjunya pada lelaki brengsek itu. Ia pun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia benar-benar dikuasai oleh amarah saat ini.

"aku tak menghakimi orientasi jihoon _hyung_. Tapi, sebagai rekan kerja yang cukup dekat dengannya, aku merasa sangat buruk. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat jihoon _hyung_ dilanda masalah seperti itu"

Hansol mengusak surainya sehingga terlihat berantakan. Jaewoo menatapnya lurus lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki yang sudah ia kenal belasan tahun itu.

"sol. Kalau pun aku ada di posisimu saat itu, aku yakin. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa juga. Begitu banyak yang menentangnya. Ditambah dengan fakta kalau ia tidak melakukan apa yang lelaki brengsek itu katakan. Kurang sekali bukti yang akan kita tunjukan kalau jihoon _sunbae_ tak melakukan apa yang dibilang pada rumor jahat tersebut"

Hansol menatap jaewoo lalu melemparkan senyuman tipisnya.

"maka dari itu, karena jihoon _hyung_ sekarang ada dekat denganmu, jaga dia. Jangan sampai kejadian itu terjadi lagi"

Jaewoo mengembangkan senyum lembutnya.

"tentu"

"dan rahasiakan ini. Jangan sampai bocor"

"tanpa kau minta pun akan aku lakukan, bodoh"

Hansol tersenyum lebar.

"sepertinya sedang nostalgia ya?"

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai sebatas bahu menyambangi keduanya.

"hai, _honey_ "

Wajah muram hansol, langsung berubah cerah saat wanita tersebut mengambil tempat tepat disebelah jaewoo.

"nostalgia apa. Kau baru pulang?"

Wanita tersebut mengangguk lalu melempar senyum pada hansol.

"kalian menunggu lama ya? Jalanan benar-benar macet parah"

"memang. Makanya aku pakai sepeda juniorku untuk kesini"

Pasangan kekasih itu menatap jaewoo dengan aneh.

"kau akan kembali lagi ke kantor, jae?"

Jaewoo menjawab pertanyaan kekasih hansol, Boo Seungkwan, dengan anggukan.

"aku lembur. Menggantikan salah satu seniorku. Aku diijinkan beristirahat sampai jam delapan nanti oleh soonyoung _oppa_ "

Seungkwan, menyisir surai coklat pekat berpotongan pendek milik jaewoo dengan senyum geli.

"bagaimana bisa kau menggantikan seniormu itu, jae? Kau bertukar shift?"

Jaewoo mengangguk.

"2 hari yang lalu seharusnya aku lembur. Tapi kan aku kerumah sakit, mengantar halmae melakukan check-up"

Seungkwan mengangguk mengerti. Lalu terlibat percakapan ringan dengan kekasihnya dan segera bangkit, menuju meja pemesanan disana.

"ini. Makanlah. Kau sering sekali mengambil jatah lembur. Tubuhmu sudah kurus, terlihat semakin kurus kesini-sini"

Jaewoo menatap bungkusan plastik yang baru saja ditaruh oleh seungkwan dihadapannya, dengan mata yang berbinar. Beberapa makanan ringan bercita rasa gurih dan 2 gelas americanno dingin, tersaji didepannya.

"boo seungkwan memang yang terbaik!"

Seungkwan tergelak geli. Jaewoo tersenyum lalu mengusal pada seungkwan yang sudah ia kenal 7 tahun lalu, semenjak wanita itu dikenalkan oleh hansol sebagai kekasih lelaki kelahiran New York satu itu.

Hansol menggeleng maklum.

"sudah sana, kembali ke kantor. Ini sudah hampir jam 8. Kau tahu bukan soonyoung _hyung_ bagaimana? Biarpun serampangan, ia benar-benar disiplin waktu"

Jaewoo bangkit masih dengan senyum lebarnya dan tangan yang menggenggam erat makanan yang dibelikan oleh seungkwan tadi.

"aku pergi ya. Hati-hati dijalan, kalian"

Hansol melambai kecil saat langkah jaewoo mulai menjauh. Bahkan saat ia akan mengayuh sepeda gunung pinjamannya, ia masih melambai. Seungkwan menggeleng mafhum. Sudah terlampau memahami bagaimana kelakuan kawan sehidup kekasihnya itu.

 **..**

 **..**

Jihoon hampir saja menabrak soonyoung jika saja ia tak segera memberhentikan langkahnya sedetik sebelumnya. Ia pun mendongak, menatap soonyoung yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dalam. Soonyoung berdeham pelan. Memutuskan kontak mata mereka lalu memutar tubuhnya.

"tolong kalian handle sisanya selama aku disana. Changkyun. Kupercayakan semuanya padamu sementara aku tak ada"

"oh. Aku tahu. Kau pergi sana! Nanti tertinggal kereta"

Soonyoung melambai.

"jae! Jaga dirimu! Jangan mencoba bertukar shift dengan mingyu yang dapat jatah lembur minggu ini"

"cerewet!"

Soonyoung melemparkan kiss-bye pada jaewoo yang langsung dibalas oleh tatapan jijik dari gadis satu itu. Membuatnya tergelak hebat.

Ia pun beralih pada jihoon yang masih bertahan ditempatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu, hoon"

Lalu soonyoung melangkah setelah menepuk pucuk kepala jihoon dengan lembut. Jihoon pun mencapai kubikelnya.

"jae"

Jaewoo yang duduk disebelah jihoon, memanjangkan lehernya, melewati kubikelnya.

"iya, _sunbae_?"

Jihoon menyeret kursinya, mendekati sekat yang memisahkan kubikelnya dengan milik jaewoo.

"soonyoung, tumben sekali memakai jas. Bukankah hari ini tidak ada rapat dengan _sajang-nim_?"

Jaewoo diam sebentar, sampai jihoon menatapnya dengan aneh.

"jaewoo?"

Jaewoo mengerjap.

"oh. Itu… _opp—ah_. Soonyoung _sunbae_ ada tugas dinas ke busan. Katanya disuruh menangani masalah pemasaran produk di anak cabang sana, _sunbae_ "

Jihoon mengangguk paham.

"berapa lama, jae?"

Jaewoo terlihat menghitung dengan tangannya.

"mungkin—2 minggu? Bisa juga lebih, _sunbae_. Ada apa memangnya?"

Jihoon sedikit tersentak dan lantas menggeleng.

"hanya ada dokumen yang harus kuperlihatkan padanya"

Jaewoo membeo.

"kalau itu, kau bisa meminta bantuan pada changkyun _sunbae_. Soonyoung _sunbae_ sudah mengerahkan tanggung jawabnya pada changkyun _sunbae_ , sementara ia ke busan"

Jihoon mengangguk lagi.

"baiklah"

Lalu menyeret kursinya. Menghadap meja kerjanya lagi. Tak memperhatikan bahwa sinar tatapan jaewoo berubah padanya, setelah ia menjauh dari sekat mereka.

* * *

Seluruh divisi dan kegiatan dalam pekerjaannya, asli karangan. Saya belom paham dengan dunia kantoran, hehehe. Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya hehehe. Tidak ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya.

Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

.

Nantikan kelanjutan dari cerita ini /itupun kalo ada yang nungguin. /Gede rasa amat lu coeg/

hehehe


	3. 3

**SEVENTEEN POWER COUPLE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung.**

 **Lee Jihoon.**  
.

.

.

* * *

Jihoon bohong kalau keadaan di divisi tak berbeda walaupun kepergian soonyoung hanya sementara. Jika biasanya changkyun dan mingyu akan memprotes kebiasaan soonyoung yang merokok dalam ruangan, kini terhenti selama 2 minggu ini. Jika biasanya jaewoo akan beradu pendapat dengan soonyoung, kini gadis itu terlihat lebih diam dan manut jika menerima perintah dari changkyun.

Jihoon merasa—

 **Sepi.**

"jihoon _sunbae_ "

Jihoon yang tengah menatap balkon sekaligus ruangan khusus merokok, tersentak saat namanya dirapal. Ia pun mendapati jaewoo tengah tersenyum padanya.

"soonyoung _sunbae_ sudah datang"

Jihoon tak sadar kalau matanya kini tengah melebar. Jaewoo tersenyum penuh arti saat melihatnya.

"aku ke kamar mandi dulu"

Dan jaewoo berlalu. Mengembangkan senyumannya dengan geli begitu melewati jihoon. Tak menyadari kala warna merah tipis hinggap pada pipi tembam lelaki bermarga lee satu itu.

Benar saja.

Begitu jihoon balik ke tempatnya, kubikel paling ujung, kubikel tempat soonyoung dan segala kekuasaannya, sudah ditempati oleh lelaki bermarga kwon satu itu, setelah kosong selama 2 minggu lebih. Jihoon pun duduk dalam diam dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti sebentar tadi, akibat hajatnya.

"oi! Kwon. Bagaimana busan?"

Soonyoung terlihat mendongak, mendengar seruan changkyun yang kubikelnya, tepat ada didepan milik jihoon.

"ya begitu saja. Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa?"

Changkyun mendecak keras.

"si bodoh satu ini. Oh! Biar kutebak. Pasti kau kesalah satu tempat itu kan?"

Jaewoo meninggikan lehernya. Sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan obrolan kedua lelaki dewasa tersebut.

"apa? Apa? Tempat prostitusi ya?"

Soonyoung berdesis pada jaewoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan tilikan tajam.

"ya! Mana ada waktu, aku mengunjungi tempat seperti itu, idiot! Yang ada, aku bersetubuh dengan berkas-berkas marketing perusahaan mereka"

Mingyu tergelak hebat. Sama seperti changkyun dan jaewoo.

"terdengar seperti lelaki yang depresi akibat kesepian"

Lalu mingyu melakukan toss dengan changkyun masih dengan gelak tawa.

"diam kalian, sialan!"

Jaewoo menggeleng maklum.

"jae! Kau mau kemana?"

"buat kopi"

"buatkan aku, jae"

Jaewoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik. Menatap soonyoung dengan datar.

"buat saja sendiri, _sunbae_. Kau kan punya kaki dan tangan yang sehat"

"ya! Kang Jaewoo!"

Jaewoo memilih untuk tak mengindahkan panggilan soonyoung. Menimbulkan senyum samar, pada bibir jihoon. Merasa seperti semuanya kembali berjalan normal.

"oi! Kyun-a! Kau punya rokok? Punyaku habis, lupa beli"

Changkyun mendecih keras.

"ku pikir, 2 minggu kau di busan, kau berhenti merokok"

Soonyoung bangkit lalu melangkah gontai, menuju kubikel changkyun.

"omong kosong. Kau pikir 2 minggu cukup, untuk _lokomotif_ macam soonyoung _hyung_ berhenti"

Soonyoung menggeplak kepala mingyu tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"diam, kau. Iya, gyu-ya. Aku juga merindukanmu kok"

Mingyu menatapnya dengan kernyitan.

"bulu kudukku tiba-tiba meremang, _hyung_. Kau bukan tipeku"

Soonyoung tergelak dengan tangan yang mengambil batangan putih dari kubus kertas itu.

" _annyeong_ , jihoon-a"

Jihoon mendongak sebentar lalu menatap soonyoung dengan datar.

" _annyeonghaseyo_ "

"apa-apaan~ kutinggal 2 minggu masih saja sekaku kawat berduri pagar belakang kantor"

Dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya. Mengabaikan tawa yang mulai terbentuk pada mingyu dan changkyun.

"jihoon kesepian tahu, soon"

Jihoon melirik 2 lelaki yang sedang menatapnya.

"aku tidak"

Soonyoung menatap jihoon dengan dalam sambil memantik api dari zippo miliknya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"imutnya~"

Soonyoung pun mengulurkan tangannya menuju dagu jihoon yang sedang menunduk dalam itu. Dan seketika, tertegun.

Tatapan jihoon memang datar. Datar sekali malah. Namun, binar dimatanya berbeda. Bukan tatapan datar jihoon yang seperti biasa. Ada sesuatu yang soonyoung tangkap di sana. Suatu sinar yang sedang mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari kungkungan datarnya seorang lee jihoon.

Sinar kerinduan.

Soonyoung mendesah lega dengan perlahan. Ia pun menjauhkan tangannya, berdeham kecil lalu mengembalikan kubus kertas itu pada changkyun.

"kubawakan oleh-oleh dari busan"

"apa?"

"ikan Pollack kering"

"apa-apaan"

Soonyoung tergelak saat mendengar gerutuan mingyu.

"sudah kukirimkan ke tempat kalian masing-masing. Lihat saja nanti saat kalian kembali ke rumah"

"seperti yang diharapkan. Kwon _kwajang-nim_ memang yang terbaik!"

Soonyoung tergelak lagi mendengar ucapan mingyu, lalu segera kembali ke tempatnya. Tak lupa melirik jihoon yang masih menunduk itu lewat sudut matanya.

..

..

Kebetulan sekali hari ini, jihoon kebagian jatah lembur mingguan. Jadi, ia masih bertahan, berteman dengan soonyoung yang terlihat sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk akibat ia tinggal selama dirinya berada di busan kemarin.

Soonyoung pun meregangkan tubuhnya begitu berkas laporan yang diminta oleh sajang-nim tempat ia bernaung, telah ia selesaikan. Matanya pun sampai pada jihoon yang masih terfokus sepenuhnya pada layar laptopnya. Senyum soonyoung terbentuk.

"jihoon! Mau rokok?"

Jihoon teralih sebentar lalu kembali menatap laptopnya.

"tidak. Kau kan tahu, aku tidak merokok"

Soonyoung mengangkat alisnya.

"bagaimana kalau ke ruang—"

"tidak"

Soonyoung mengulum bibirnya.

"kalau begitu—"

Jihoon mengkesah panjang sebelum atensinya ia alihkan sepenuhnya pada soonyoung diujung sana.

"apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

Soonyoung menatap jihoon dengan sayu.

"jihoon. Kenapa sikapmu dingin sekali seperti itu? Dan kurasa… kau hanya dingin seperti itu kepadaku saja"

Jihoon melengos, mencoba untuk focus ke pekerjaannya kembali. Mengabaikan nada soonyoung yang terdengar merajuk.

"soal itu—terserah aku bagaimana aku bersikap. Dan aku tak bersikap dingin pada siapapun, apalagi kau. Ini sudah menjadi sifat bawaanku sejak lahir"

Soonyoung memajukan bibirnya, merajuk dan mengubahnya sekejap saat menatap jihoon lagi.

"tapi, dibandingkan dingin, aku merasa kau… perhatian padaku"

Jari jihoon yang tadinya menari di atas keyboard laptop abu-abunya, terhenti seketika saat mendengar ucapan soonyoung.

Soonyoung pun bangkit dengan senyum lebar yang ia tahan.

Setelah memasukkan beberapa berkas dan dokumen kedalam tas jinjing hitamnya, ia berjalan. Memutar kubikel, mencapai kubikel jihoon. Satu-satunya kubikel yang masih terang selain kubikel milik 2 juniornya yang ada di sisi lain ruangan tersebut.

"aku tidak berpikir seperti itu"

Soonyoung menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan yang ia tumpu pada sisi atas sekat kubikel jihoon-jaewoo. Menatap lelaki mungil asal busan itu dengan jahil.

"kalau begitu, ayo makan malam denganku!"

Jihoon menengadah. Menatap soonyoung dengan tajam lalu menggeleng.

"aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku"

Soonyoung berdesis lalu memijit tombol ctrl+s pada laptop jihoon dan menutupnya. Membuat jihoon menatapnya dengan mata yang membola, kesal.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tangan jihoon diamit paksa.

" _let's go!_ "

Tanpa mau mendengar jawaban jihoon, soonyoung menyeret tubuh mungil jihoon untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang cukup lebar. Tak memperdulikan gerutuan-gerutuan sebal yang timbul dari si mungil bermarga lee satu itu.

 **..**

 **..**

Dan disinilah keduanya berakhir.

Di sebuah kedai daging panggang yang waktu itu dikunjungi oleh mereka saat penyambutan jihoon sebagai karyawan baru di divisi yang diketuai oleh soonyoung.

Jihoon menatap ragu soonyoung yang sedang membalik-balikan _samgyupsal_ dan _gopchang_ di atas panggangan. Rasa risih dan ragu mulai berusaha memeluk jihoon. Ia pun menuang soda lemon kedalam gelas lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Soonyoung meliriknya lalu mengulum senyum.

Benar-benar terlihat imut sekali dimata soonyoung. Soonyoung jadi ragu kalau jihoon itu seumuran dengannya, jika dilihat dari tingkahnya yang seperti ini saat sedang gugup.

"kau tinggal sendiri?"

Jihoon mendongak lalu mengangguk pelan.

"i—iya. Tadinya dengan kerabat keluargaku. Begitu aku kerja di sekang, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri"

Soonyoung mengangguk paham lalu memberikan daging yang sudah matang ke piring jihoon.

"makan lah. Walaupun kau tinggal sendiri, jangan sampai jadwal makanmu berantakan. Kau bisa sakit nanti"

Jihoon menatap soonyoung lalu kembali menunduk.

"baik"

Soonyoung meneguk habis bir botolnya.

"bibi! Tolong sebotol bir! Hoon-a. Kau mau soju atau bir?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"aku tidak minum"

Soonyoung terhenyak sebentar.

"ah. Aku lupa kalau kau tidak minum dan merokok"

Jihoon menunduk kian dalam saat melihat gerak-gerik soonyoung yang mulai menyalakan rokoknya itu.

"aku tidak suka baunya. Kalau menghirup asap rokok, ada rasa sesak di dadaku"

Soonyoung menghembuskan asap yang telah disesapnya perlahan.

"kalau begitu, aku akan beli _air purifier_. Anak-anak di divisi kita kan perokok aktif semua. Mungkin kita akan patungan. Jaewoo, mingyu, changkyun, changgu, siapa lagi ya? Kupikir, kalau mengumpulkan uang dari para perokok aktif divisi kita, akan terbeli yang mahal dan bagus"

Jihoon hanya mendengarkannya tanpa mau ikut dalam membahasnya.

"hoon-a"

Jihoon tersentak.

"kau mendengarkanku?"

Jihoon mengulum bibirnya lantas menggeleng.

"maaf. Aku melamun"

Soonyoung mengembangkan senyuman geli. Ia pun memangku dagu pada tangan yang ia sanggah di meja, menatap jihoon dengan senyum yang masih ia patri di bibirnya.

"kau itu… kuperhatikan kalau bicara padaku, tak pernah menatap wajahku. Apalagi mataku"

Jihoon terhenyak, melirik soonyoung yang masih memancang tatapan pada dirinya lalu menunduk. Merasa tak enak sekaligus tak sopan.

"padahal, kau sering memperhatikanku saat aku tak melihatmu"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya pendek.

"aku tidak memperhatikanmu"

Soonyoung makin memperlebar senyumannya.

"benarkah?"

"kau terlalu percaya diri, soonyoung"

Lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar, walaupun mata masih terus menatap sosok mungil jihoon yang mulai bergerak resah di tempatnya.

"kalau aku terlalu percaya diri, itu artinya kau terlalu sadar diri"

Jihoon mendongak. Menatap soonyoung sebentar dengan tatapan yang tak terjelaskan lalu menunduk.

"aku tidak begitu"

Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk kecil. Kalau changkyun atau mingyu ada disitu, sudah pasti keduanya akan langsung mengajak soonyoung berkonfontasi, melihat wajah menyebalkan yang soonyoung buat saat ini.

"benarkah? Tidak seperti itu, ya? Hmm"

Jihoon berdecak lalu mengambil sepotong daging yang terlihat mulai mengering akibat diabaikan oleh bahasan tidak penting yang dibuat soonyoung. Tak memperdulikan soonyoung yang sedang menahan tawanya, melihat sikap jihoon yang gugup namun sedang sebal luar biasa pada dirinya itu.

..

..

Malam sudah jauh larut saat keduanya menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Keduanya pun keluar dari kedai tersebut. Soonyoung pun memutar tubuhnya, menatap jihoon yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"pulanglah. Kau melewati arah itu, kan?"

Jihoon menoleh pada arah yang ditunjuk soonyoung oleh tangannya yang bebas. Ia pun mengangguk.

"kalau begitu… aku pamit"

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut.

"maaf untuk yang tadi. Aku tetap memaksamu, bahkan saat kau tolak. Lain kali, kita harus kesini ramai-ramai dengan anak-anak yang lain"

Jihoon mengangguk lagi. Membuat soonyoung menatapnya dalam lalu mengusap surai coklat pekat jihoon dengan lembut.

" _annyeong_ jihoon-a"

Soonyoung memutar tubuhnya, menghadap depan lalu mulai mengambil langkah menjauh. Baru beberapa, ia berhenti. Dan terdiam saat mendapati jihoon masih bertahan ditempatnya.

"kau tidak pulang, hoon?"

Jihoon tersentak kecil.

"aku… ini akan pulang"

Soonyoung berbalik. Menghadap jihoon dan kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan mendalam. Jihoon menengadah. Menatap soonyoung dengan tatapan sayu-nya. Melihat itu, soonyoung yang terpengaruh oleh alkohol, tergugah nafsunya.

Ia pun melangkah cepat, menuju jihoon dan menelusupkan tangannya yang bebas pada tengkuk jihoon. Meraihnya, membawa jihoon lebih dekat padanya dan menghujani bibir jihoon dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan sebelum memulai pagutan yang lebih dalam pada bibir bawah jihoon.

Jihoon yang awalnya terkejut oleh pergerakan soonyoung yang tiba-tiba dan tak terduga itu, kini menerima dengan sadar apa yang soonyoung lakukan pada dirinya. Bahkan, ikut membalas pagutan dalam pada bibir atas soonyoung saat lelaki itu melumat bibir bawahnya.

 **BUGH**

Dada soonyoung dipukul oleh jihoon. Mengembalikan kewarasan soonyoung yang terbang jauh akibat pergumulan bibirnya dengan jihoon. Ia pun menyudahi lumatannya pada jihoon dan menegakkan tubuhnya walaupun tubuh jihoon masih ia dekap dengan cukup erat.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Ini tempat umum, kwon!"

Soonyoung diam saat jihoon berontak, minta dilepaskan. Tak lama, bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva kebawah.

"menciummu. Dan… ya, siapa bilang ini milik pribadi?"

Jihoon berdesis sebal.

"kau tak malu?"

"untuk apa? Toh tak ada yang lewat di pagi buta seperti ini"

"kau—"

 **CUP**

Lagi, bibir jihoon dibungkam oleh soonyoung dengan kecupan ringan. Jihoon mengelap bibirnya yang terasa lebih tebal akibat dilumat soonyoung tadi.

"ugh! Buruk sekali. Alkohol. Rokok. Daging. Bawang putih—"

"kau cerewet kalau sedang gugup seperti ini"

Dan jihoon mengulum bibirnya. Membuat soonyoung tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah jihoon yang mulai memerah.

"aku jadi ingin berbuat hal yang aneh padamu, hoon"

Mata jihoon mendelik. Bahkan saat ia akan mempertanyakan ucapan barusan pada kepala manajer divisinya itu, tangannya lebih dulu ditarik oeh soonyoung.

"e—eh. Ya! Kwon soonyoung! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?!"

Soonyoung menoleh lalu kembali menatap jalanan didepannya.

"hak bicaramu aku ambil. Aku memerintahkanmu barusan sebagai atasan"

Jihoon berdecak keras. Menimbulkan tawa ringan pada soonyoung yang menyeretnya didepan sana. Dan lelaki bermarga kwon satu itu tak pernah mengetahui jika adanya kurva kebawah yang terbentuk pada bibir ranum milik lelaki bermarga Lee asal busan itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **BRUK**

Pintu unit yang soonyoung ditempati terpelanting menutup setelah ditendang dengan kasar oleh soonyoung. Setelah membuka sepatu dengan cepat, soonyoung menarik jihoon dan membantingnya dengan cukup kuat pada ranjangnya. Setelahnya, soonyoung melepaskan jas dan melemparkannya sembarang. Ia pun menindih jihoon yang ada dibawahnya.

"sebentar!"

Soonyoung seketika berhenti. Ia pun menatap jihoon yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan takut dan ragu. Soonyoung pun balas menatap jihoon dengan lembut. Tangannya tergerak, menyisir surai coklat pekat jihoon.

"percaya padaku"

Binar ragu pada mata jihoon, perlahan menghilang. Tergantikan oleh rasa percaya yang mulai jihoon tanamkan pada sosok diatasnya ini. Nafas jihoon pun terurai bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk. Soonyoung tersenyum.

Dengan lembut, ia menjulurkan kepalanya, menuju ceruk leher jihoon. Membauinya sebentar lalu memberikan leher jenjang putih susu itu kecupan-kecupan ringan. Jihoon dibuat melayang karena perlakuan lembut dari lelaki kwon satu ini. Soonyoung tersenyum ditempatnya.

Ia jadi makin aktif mengecupi setiap inci tubuh jihoon saat merasa adanya gundukan diantara kedua kaki si mungil.

"wow. Sudah tegak rupanya"

Jihoon berdesis. Ia melengos, menatap objek apapun selain lelaki yang tengah menindihnya. Ia kepalang malu, ditambah dengan ucapan vulgar soonyoung barusan. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang.

"kau tahu? Kau membuat libidoku naik hanya dengan wajah memerahmu itu, hoon. Sial! Kau menggoda sekali disaat seperti ini"

 **Maju**

 **Mundur**

 **Maju**

 **Mundur**

 **Desahan sensual**

 **Kecipak dua belah bibir**

 **Gesekan antar kulit**

 **Gerungan manja**

 **Teriakan tertahan**

 **Geraman rendah**

 **Deritan ranjang**

Menjadi suara latar belakang yang memenuhi unit apartment milik soonyoung pagi buta hari ini. Dengan senyum yang ia ukir, soonyoung bangkit dan menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnnya dengan celana pendek katun hitam miliknya.

Berdiri dengan perlahan, mengambil bungkus rokok dan membakar salah satu batangan berwarna putih bercitarasa menthol tersebut. Tak menyadari kalau kelopak monolid yang menutupi lensa coklat pekat itu sudah terbuka dan menatapnya dengan lurus, bahkan semenjak soonyoung menghembuskan asap rokok setelah memantiknya dengan api. Soonyoung mendudukkan dirinya di ujung ranjang. Menyusuri surai jihoon dengan jemarinya.

"hoon"

Jihoon menengadah.

"hmm?"

"apa kau—gay?"

Lalu hening mengambil beberapa menit sampai jihoon menghela nafasnya seraya melengos.

"iya. Kau sendiri? Bukan, ya?"

Soonyoung mengembangkan senyum penuh kemenangannya dengan beragam arti dan masih menyisir surai jihoon.

"jujur saja, hoon. Aku ini tipe-mu, kan?"

Jihoon menengadah lantas mengernyit.

"percaya diri sekali. Justru, kau itu jauh kalau dibandingkan tipe kesukaanku"

Soonyoung langsung mencibir setelahnya.

"pembohong. Padahal sering memperhatikanku secara diam-diam"

Jihoon bangkit, berusaha menutupi tubuh putihnya –yang kini dihiasi oleh beberapa bercak merah keunguan pada beberapa tempat, dengan selimut ranjang milik soonyoung.

"itu kesalahan terbesarku, kurasa. Sekarang, melihat kau sedekat seperti ini, membuatku tersadar. Kau jauh dari ekspektasi"

Soonyoung mencibir sembari bangkit, menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan sehelai kemeja putih yang langsung ia lemparkan pada jihoon.

"berhenti membohongi aku dan dirimu sendiri, hoon-a. Aku juga hanya reflek. Keimutanmu membuatku terbawa suasana. Aku tak bisa menahannya karena kau imut"

Soonyoung menempatkan dirinya di ranjang lagi, setelah melihat jihoon telah selesai mengancingkan kemeja miliknya. Senyum gemas terbentuk, saat mengetahui kalau kemeja yang pas di tubuhnya, justru terlihat seakan menenggelamkan jihoon saat dipakai oleh lelaki mungil tersebut.

"aku tidak imut"

Soonyoung mencuri kecupan ringan pada bibir jihoon dan menelentangkan dirinya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"tidurlah. Ini sudah hampir jam 3. Kita harus sampai di kantor pukul delapan"

Jihoon berdecak keras saat ia mulai merasakan rasa hangat menghinggapi pipinya. Dengan membanting tubuhnya dan memutar posisinya sehingga memunggungi soonyoung, jihoon mulai terlelap.

 **..**

 **..**

"eugh~"

Jihoon melenguh pelan. Ia pun menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna abu tua. Seketika, jihoon mengernyit.

Aneh.

Ia merasa asing.

Namun, saat menoleh, ia berasa ditampar oleh suatu kenyataan. Jihoon kini ada di kamar soonyoung dan tidur berdampingan pada ranjang milik lelaki yang menjadi kepala manajer tempat ia bernaung, mencari nafkah. Sehabis melewati malam yang panjang dengan saling menyalurkan kebutuhan hasrat dan nafsu masing-masing. Mengingat bagaimana soonyong memperlakukannya semalam suntuk, membuat pipinya dihinggapi rasa hangat yang mulai ia terima.

Jihoon bangkit dengan perlahan dan matanya sampai pada jam dinding. Jarum pendek berada diantara angka 5 sedangkan jarum panjang menunjuk lurus angka 12. Jam lima pagi yang mengartikan kalau jihoon hanya tidur dua setengah jam sehabis persetubuhan hebat dengan soonyoung semalam.

Berjinjit pelan saat memutari kasur soonyoung dan sampai pada meja cabinet tempat televise. Menatap soonyoung yang masih mendengkur halus, ia mengambil sebuah pigura yang dibalikkan, dengan perlahan. Senyum tipis terukir saat mendapati potret keluarga yang terlihat sangat bahagia itu. Itu pasti keluarga kwon.

Dan lelaki yang berdiri didalam rangkulan sang ayah, sudah pasti soonyoung. Ia pun melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat soonyoung kecil cukup gemuk dengan gigi kelinci yang tersembul lucu saat tersengir seperti itu.

"jihoon-a"

Jihoon terkejut, reflek memegang erat pigura foto keluarga soonyoung dan langsung menoleh. Soonyoung di atas ranjangnya sedang mengusak matanya sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"pasti memalukan ya? Sudah setua ini masih menyimpan foto keluarga"

Jihoon menaikkan alisnya.

"aku masih terus menyimpannya meskipun semuanya sudah tak ada di dunia"

Jihoon bangkit lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping soonyoung yang tengah menyalakan rokoknya. Masih dengan tangan yang menggenggam pigura foto keluarga kwon.

"semuanya?"

Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya, bersamaan dengan keluarnya asap putih yang mengepul dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"oh. Ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja saat aku berumur 6 tahun. Lalu, semenjak itu kesehatan mental ibuku sedikit tak stabil. Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku seakan terbangun setelah tertidur lama di sebuah ambulance dengan beberapa dokter yang merubungiku. Aku benar-benar dibabat oleh selimut ditengah musim semi yang hangat. Dan aku menyaksikan rumah keluargaku terbakar habis. Hanya aku yang selamat. Sementara ibuku dan adik lelakiku, tak selamat dirumah itu. Eum… awalnya, ibuku dan aku selamat. Tapi, ibuku masuk kembali kedalam rumah, bermaksud menyelamatkan adikku. Dan ya… pada akhirnya hanya aku yang masih bertahan"

Jihoon menatap soonyoung dengan nanar. Soonyoung tersenyum lalu mencuri kecupan ringan dan terkekeh setelahnya.

"waktu itu, musim semi pertengahan dan aku masih berusia 8 tahun. Jadi, aku berpikir. Kenapa angin yang berhembus dengan cukup kuat saat itu tidak mampu memadamkan api yang membakar rumah keluargaku? Tapi, malah memperbesar api yang hampir saja menghanguskan rumah tetanggaku jika tidak cepat-cepat dipadamkan"

Lalu hening menyelimuti kedua insan tersebut. Hanya terdengar deru AC dan suara api yang sedang membakar perlahan gulungan tembakau di mulut soonyoung.

"maafkan aku"

Soonyoung mengerjap.

"untuk?"

Jihoon menunduk dalam dengan rasa bersalah.

"kupikir, kau berusaha menguburnya dengan dalam dan tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Tapi, karena rasa penasaranku, aku malah membuka luka lama itu"

Soonyoung mengusak gemas surai jihoon.

"tidak juga. Aku sudah terbiasa. Terbiasa dikasihani oleh orang lain karena kejadian itu"

Jihoon menatap soonyoung dengan tatapan yang tak terjelaskan. Soonyoung menguap lebar lalu bergerak, menelentangkan tubuhnya.

"sejujurnya, aku menginginkan keluarga yang seutuhnya"

"ayo jihoon. Ini masih jam lima. Masih banyak waktu menuju jam tujuh"

Soonyoung terlelap tak lama kemudian. Menyisakan jihoon yang masih bertahan untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang, sebelah soonyoung. Menatap lelaki itu dengan dalam.

* * *

Saya nggak bisa buat adegan bersenggama yang eksplisit heuheu T_T

Jadi, maaf T_T

Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya hehehe. Tidak ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya.

Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

.

Nantikan kelanjutan dari cerita ini /itupun kalo ada yang nungguin. /Gede rasa amat lu coeg/

hehehe


	4. 4

**SEVENTEEN POWER COUPLE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung.**

 **Lee Jihoon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Soonyoung datang dengan terburu dan langsung menepuk pundak jihoon. Mengakibatkan lelaki mungil itu tersentak dan langsung memutar kursi, menghadap soonyoung.

"kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?"

Jihoon mengernyit sebal lalu segera mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

"tak sekalian, kau pakai pengeras suara saat bicara?"

Soonyoung mengulum bibirnya lalu memangku dagunya pada tangan yang ia tumpu di meja jihoon.

"kau sih. Bukannya membangunkanku, malah pergi sendiri. Aku jadi telat kan!"

Jihoon menatap soonyoung dengan datar.

"itu bukan urusanku"

" _sunbae_?"

Soonyoung terkejut, sampai ia sedikit hilang keseimbangan saat mendapati meja jaewoo yang tadi ia lihat kosong, kini sudah ditempati oleh gadis itu.

"oh? _Annyeong_ , kangjae!"

Jaewoo menatap aneh soonyoung lalu mengabaikannya. Soonyoung berdesah pelan dan berjalan menuju kubikelnya setelah mengusap surai jihoon dengan lembut. Menimbulkan rona merah tipis pada pipi tembam jihoon setelahnya.

 **..**

 **..**

Jaewoo yang baru saja kembali dari _pantry_ , tersenyum saat melihat soonyoung sedang merokok sendirian di _smoking area_. Sambil mengaduk kopi instan yang baru saja dibuat, jaewoo melangkah kesana.

"kupikir kau sedang berdiskusi dengan seunghyun _sajangnim_ "

Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menggeleng pelan setelahnya.

"kenapa memangnya?"

"tidak. Dan, _oppa_. kenapa wajahmu? Sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

Soonyoung melirik jaewoo lewat sudut matanya.

"tidak. Kau mau bicara apa sebenarnya?"

Jaewoo tersenyum geli.

"sepertinya, setelah mengenal lebih dekat jihoon _sunbae_ , kau tertular sikap datarnya dia, _oppa_ "

"apa sih"

Jaewoo tergelak setelahnya.

" _oppa_ "

"huh?"

"jihoon _sunbae_ , semakin lama kita melihatnya, semakin imut. Iya kan, _oppa_?"

Soonyoung menjatuhkan rokoknya yang hampir habis dan menginjaknya lalu beralih pada jaewoo yang tengah menatapnya.

"oh. Dia memang imut"

Jaewoo menaruh asal gelas kertasnya lalu mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku kemeja dan memantiknya. Sama dengan apa yang dilakukan dengan soonyoung. Ia bahkan meminta rokok jaewoo.

"kau tahu kenapa dia mengundurkan diri dari perusahaannya yang lama?"

Gelengan menjadi jawaban soonyoung atas pertanyaan adik sepupunya itu. Jaewoo menyesap rokoknya dan dengan perlahan menghembuskan asapnya. Ia tersenyum pedih.

"dia ditindas dengan kejam, _oppa_. Seseorang menyebarkan rumor tentang orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Rumor mengatakan kalau dia dan seorang lelaki di dalam divisi yang sama sedang menjalin kasih. Nah, untuk menghilangkan rumor tersebut, lelaki itu mengatakan pada setiap orang kalau dia dilecehkan dan dipaksa oleh jihoon _sunbae_ untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Pokoknya dia menggunakan beragam cara kasar agar jihoon _sunbae_ merasa tak betah di perusahaan. Padahal, lelaki itu dan jihoon _sunbae_ benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Kejam sekali bukan, _oppa_ "

Hening mengambil alih balkon kaca dengan banyak ventilasi tersebut. Soonyoung masih diam dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan asap rokok yang tadi disesapnya.

"lalu?"

Jaewoo menoleh.

"huh?"

Soonyoung mengambil alih kopi jaewoo yang terabaikan oleh gadis itu.

"kau mau aku melakukan apa, jae?"

Jaewoo mengangkat alisnya.

"bukan itu maksudku, _oppa_. Hanya saja… kau belakangan ini, kuperhatikan, semakin dekat dengan jihoon _sunbae_. Jadi, kupikir kau orang yang tepat untuk kuberitahukan masalah ini. Supaya jihoon _sunbae_ tak mengalami hal buruk yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, _oppa_ "

Soonyoung berdecih lalu menenggak kopinya sampai habis dan melemparkan gelas kertas itu ke tempat sampah.

"tidak mau. Aku tak mau menjadi lelaki brengsek yang setelah mengenal lama dengan perlakuan berbeda lalu berakhir dengan meninggalkannya. Itu terasa lebih kejam dibandingkan lelaki mantan kekasihnya yang keparat itu"

Lalu soonyoung berjalan masuk. Meninggalkan jaewoo yang menatap lurus setiap langkah soonyoung. Bibirnya kini, terukir sebuah senyum tipis. Setelah menghabiskan rokoknya, jaewoo berjalan gontai, keluar dari _smoking area_.

 **..**

 **..**

Jihoon sudah menyelesaikan berkas yang waktu itu diminta oleh soonyoung. Setelah membereskan beberapa barang yang berserakan di meja kerjanya, ia pun bangkit.

"aku pulang. Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya. Kalian sudah bekerja keras, hari ini"

Changkyun melambai.

"kau juga. Hati-hati dijalan, ji!"

Jihoon membalasnya dengan bungkukan kecil.

" _sunbae_ juga"

Jihoon melempar senyum pada jaewoo.

"kau jangan mengambil jatah lembur changgu, jae"

Jaewoo terkekeh.

"iya, _sunbae_. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Changgu _sunbae_ sedang bermasalah dengan kekasihnya. Jadi tak membolehkanku mengerjakan bagiannya"

Jihoon mengusak surai coklat pekat jaewoo dengan gemas.

"sampai nanti"

"eum. Hati-hati dijalan, _sunbae_ "

Tak tahu kalau ada sepasang lensa hitam memandangi setiap langkah yang diayun jihoon, keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mengembangkan senyum setelahnya.

 **..**

 **..**

Jihoon melempar asal tasnya begitu masuk kedalam _flat_ kecilnya. Dengan lelah yang menggelayut setiap bagian tubuhnya, ia membanting tubuh mungilnya ke kasur. Bergelung didalam selimut.

Entah kenapa ia memikirkan perlakuan buruk si brengsek junhwi, saat ini. Membuatnya menggeram rendah saat kejadian yang paling ia kutuk itu, merangsek masuk kedalam otaknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 ** _"_ _apa-apaan ini. Kenapa bisa dia diterima kalau kerjanya berantakan seperti itu?"_**

 ** _"_ _pasti dia menyuap bagian personalia agar ditempatkan didalam divisi kita"_**

 ** _"_ _menjijikan. Kinerjanya buruk sekali. Ditambah dengan penyimpangan seksualnya"_**

 ** _"_ _harusnya dia sadar diri dan segera enyah dari sini. Membuat malu divisi kita saja"_**

 ** _"_ _iya. Karena dia divisi kita terus dibicarakan oleh divisi lain. Gay menjijikan"_**

 ** _Jihoon menghela nafasnya dengan bahu yang meluruh. Matanya memejam. Berusaha mengeyahkan serentetan ucapan buruk barusan yang ditujukan pada dirinya._**

 ** _"_ _jihoon"_**

 ** _Jihoon menengadah dan langsung dihadapkan oleh wajah tampan lelaki bernama Moon Junhwi, rekan satu divisinya sekaligus berstatus sebagai kekasihnya._**

 ** _"_ _kenapa?"_**

 ** _Jihoon bangkit saat lelaki tersebut menyambanginya._**

 ** _"_ _jihoon-a"_**

 ** _Jihoon mundur saat junhwi berusaha menggapainya._**

 ** _"_ _minggir"_**

 ** _GREP_**

 ** _"_ _maafkan aku"_**

 ** _Jihoon diam saat merasakan usapan lembut pada kepalanya._**

 ** _"_ _maafkan kelakuanku tadi"_**

 ** _"_ _lepas, junhwi"_**

 ** _"_ _tidak sebelum kau memaafkan aku, ji"_**

 ** _Jihoon menghela nafasnya cepat._**

 ** _"_ _lepaskan aku dulu"_**

 ** _Junhwi pun melepaskan dekapannya pada jihoon._**

 ** _"_ _kita berakhir"_**

 ** _Junhwi mendelik._**

 ** _"_ _tidak, jihoon. Maafkan aku. Aku bersalah. Kumohon"_**

 ** _Jihoon menatap junhwi datar. Ia pun menilik tajam saat junhwi menggenggam tangannya._**

 ** _"_ _tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Minggir"_**

 ** _Junhwi menggeleng dengan wajah memohonnya. Membuat decihan tercipta dari si mungil._**

 ** _"_ _enyah dari hadapanku, bajingan brengsek!"_**

 ** _Junhwi terkejut dan langsung membungkam rapat bibirnya. Ia belum pernah melihat jihoon marah, apalagi memaki._**

 ** _"_ _ji—jihoon"_**

 ** _"_ _terimakasih untuk semuanya, moon junhwi"_**

 _ **Dan jihoon melangkah keluar dari ruang konferensi dengan rahang yang mengatup rapat. Meninggalkan junhwi yang menatapnya dengan nanar dan menyesal.** _

**_.._**

 ** _.._**

Jihoon tersentak saat mendengar dering teleponnya. Ia pun mengambilnya dan mengernyit begitu tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

 **Soonyoung.**

 _"_ _yeoboseyo"_

"yeoboseyo. Ada apa, soonyoung?"

Kekehan terdengar dari pihak seberang.

 _"_ _sedang apa, hoon?"_

Jihoon melirik ponselnya.

"tidur"

 _"_ _jadi kau sedang melindur ya, sampai bisa menjawab teleponku?"_

Jihoon mengkesah saat mendengar gelak ringan soonyoung.

"apa yang kau inginkan?"

 _"_ _eum… hanya ingin berbincang denganmu, hoon"_

"berbincang apa?"

 _"_ _kau maunya kita membicarakan apa?"_

Jihoon mengkesah panjang. Bicara dengan soonyoung memang membutuhkan tingkat sabar yang berlebih.

"soonyoung"

 _"_ _apa?"_

"soal yang kemarin itu—"

 _"_ _hoon. Jemput aku"_

Jihoon mengernyit.

"huh? Kau bilang apa?"

 _"_ _aku ada di depan kedai daging panggang dekat rumahmu"_

Alis jihoon mengangkat.

"lalu?"

 _"_ _aku tidak tahu rumahmu dimana"_

"hubungannya denganku apa?"

 _"_ _ah. Lee jihoon. Cepatlah. Ini mulai dingin tahu! Cepat jemput aku di kedai daging atau aku akan menambahkan jatah lemburmu dan mengurangi bonusnya. Biasanya, aku akan mengurangi 100.000 won. Kau bisa tanyakan itu pada kangjae. Dia sudah pernah kupotong bonus tahunannya karena membantahku"_

Jihoon mendecih.

"terserah. Kekanakan sekali"

 **PIP**

Soonyoung menatap ponselnya. Baru saja ia akan membalas ucapan jihoon, sambungan telah diputus oleh lelaki mungil tersebut.

"wah, benar-benar!"

Soonyoung pun bangkit.

"kalau saja aku tahu rumahmu, akan aku dobrak! Lihat saja"

Soonyoung mendecih sebal.

"ah. Anak ini. Makin lama membuatku makin penasaran. Bisa gawat kalau aku benar-benar jatuh pada dirinya"

Lalu tak lama soonyoung tersenyum saat menatap ikon picture yang jihoon pasang untuk profilenya di LINE.

"pesonamu itu, hoon. Kenapa bisa ada orang macam dirimu"

 **..**

 **..**

"kwon soonyoung"

Soonyoung tersentak dan lantas berbalik. Bersamaan dengan sosok mungil yang menghentikan langkahnya, tepat dihadapan soonyoung. Lalu, hening merengkuh mereka beberapa saat sampai soonyoung mulai menunjukan geliginya dan terkekeh pada jihoon.

"uh. Aku terharu. Ternyata diam-diam, lee jihoon benar-benar perhatian padaku"

Jihoon mendecih lalu melemparkan sebuah mantel panjang.

"itu mantel paling besar yang kupunya. Menganggu saja"

Jihoon berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Sedangkan, soonyoung tersenyum gemas dibelakangnya sambil memakai mantel hitam yang diberikan jihoon.

"kau mau apa sebenarnya?"

Soonyoung merangkul jihoon dan menyeretnya agar lebih dekat.

"menginap. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"untuk apa?"

"menemanimu tidur"

"aku bukan anak kecil"

"tapi tubuhmu kecil. Bahkan lebih kecil dari si bocah kangjae"

Jihoon berontak dalam rangkulan soonyoung, berusaha terlepas.

"pulang sana"

Dan mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat soonyoung tergelak dibelakangnya. Berusaha mensejajari langkah karyawannya tersebut.

"lee jihoon imut sekali sih!"

"aku tidak imut"

"hanya orang imut yang membantah dibilang imut"

"berisik!"

Dan soonyoung tergelak lagi. Menatap gemas jihoon yang terpisah beberapa langkah didepan sana.

 **..**

 **..**

Soonyoung baru saja selesai membasuh wajahnya. Ia pun mendekat pada ranjang jihoon dan menatap wajah damai jihoon yang terlelap dengan senyum lembut.

"ugh~ ada apa?"

"geser sedikit, hoon-a"

"ya! kau kan bisa tidur di sofa"

"apa tadi? Kau berani menyuruh atasanmu tidur di sofa, lee jihoon?"

Jihoon mengerang sebal.

"baiklah. baiklah. Diamlah. Aku mau tidur"

Soonyoung tersenyum gemas lalu mengubah posisinya, menghadap punggung jihoon dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang jihoon. Mendekapnya erat lalu mengusalkan hidungnya pada tengkuk bersih jihoon.

"diam, soonyoung"

"hoon"

"huh?"

"kenapa wajahmu tetap dingin saat terlelap seperti ini?"

Jihoon menyerah dan pada akhirnya, ia membuka mata lalu berbalik, menghadap soonyoung dengan wajah datar.

"ini sudah bawaan dari lahir. Kenapa?"

Soonyoung tersenyum lalu menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan yang terlipat. Tangannya yang bebas, naik dan berakhir pada surai jihoon yang ia ulir lembut.

"apa karena rahasiamu diketahui oleh kangjae?"

Jihoon mengangkat alisnya. Ia diam sampai soonyoung menatapnya.

"jaewoo… tahu?"

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"entahlah. Sebegitu bencinya kah, kau pada orang itu?"

Jihoon mengulum bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"memangnya apa yang ia lakukan? Pasti kelakuan dia padamu, menjadi salah satu faktor keluarnya kau dari sekang, bukan?"

Jihoon kembali menatap soonyoung.

"huh? Kau—"

"kau kaget kenapa aku bisa tahu?"

Jihoon mengerjap.

"soalnya, ada kenalan jaewoo di kantor lamamu. Ya… begitulah"

Jihoon menunduk. Menimbulkan rasa empati dari soonyoung. Ia pun mengusap lembut surai jihoon dengan perlahan.

"tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau cerita. Aku tak akan memaksa"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya lalu menyamankan dirinya pada pelukan soonyoung.

"selamat malam, hoon-a"

Setelah mengecup pucuk kepala jihoon yang menguarkan wangi citrus, soonyoung mengikuti jejak si mungil. Menjemput perahu mimpi bersama diatas ranjang yang sama pada tengah malam di awal musim gugur.

* * *

Ehehe. Muncul tokoh baru walaupun dari masa lampau. Maafin aku yang ngebuat kamu disini jadi jahat, koh.

Iya. Ini memang sengaja saya bikin cepet alurnya. Ada juga scene di film yang saya ilangin -kalo gak salah, seinget saya. Maaf ya kalo malah jadi kecepetan gitu alurnya T_T

Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya hehehe. Tidak ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya.

Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

.

Nantikan kelanjutan dari cerita ini /itupun kalo ada yang nungguin. /Gede rasa amat lu coeg/

hehehe


	5. 5

**SEVENTEEN POWER COUPLE.**

.

.

 **Kwon Soonyoung.**

 **Lee Jihoon.**

.

.

.

* * *

"selamat pagi, _sunbae-deul_!"

Changkyun melambai pada jaewoo dan mingyu yang datang bersama. Jihoon tersenyum tipis saat jaewoo menempati kubikelnya.

" _hyung_. Soonyoung _sunbae_ telat lagi?"

Changkyun menatap jengah pada kubikel paling ujung. Singgasana sang kepala manajer divisi marketing. Jaewoo menggeleng mafhum sembari berjalan menuju kubikel milik soonyoung. Bermaksud mencari dokumen yang ia butuhkan karena semalam soonyoung meminta tolong padanya untuk merevisi dokumen yang dibuat oleh jeongyeon.

"iya. Ya. Kangjae. Apa sepupumu itu sudah dapat wanita? Kuperhatikan 2 hari ini dia selalu telat"

Jaewoo reflek menatap jihoon. Sama dengan apa yang jihoon lakukan. Menatap jaewoo dengan alis yang mengangkat lalu memutuskan cepat-cepat. Jaewoo berdeham.

"tidak tahu. Wajar saja kalau telat. Dia kan, pria kesepian yang tinggal sendiri"

"aku tidak. Aku tinggal sendiri, tapi aku selalu tepat waktu"

Jaewoo beralih pada mingyu.

"aku tak perduli, _sunbae_ "

Mingyu berdecak keras.

"aku memberi tahu"

"aku tak mau tahu"

"dan fakta yang paling penting adalah, kau sudah tahu karena kau mendengar"

"fakta yang paling tak terbantahkan adalah, suara _sunbae_ membuat polusi. Dan itu tak baik untuk pendengaran para _sunbae_ yang lainnya termasuk aku. Jadi, diamlah, mingyu _sunbae_ "

Mingyu memaki jaewoo. Changkyun sudah tergelak geli melihat perdebatan yang terjadi diantara 2 junironya itu. Menjadi hiburan sebelum dirinya berjibaku oleh berkas, rapat dan dokumen yang menjadi momok setiap harinya selama ia bekerja sebagai salah satu bagian dalam divisi marketing shinhwa corporation ini.

 **..**

 **..**

Jaewoo dan soonyoung masuk kedalam mobil setelah membeli 10 kotak besar roti lapis beserta minuman untuk para karyawan, karena soonyoung datang terlambat 2 hari berturut-turut tanpa membayar denda keterlambatan yang sudah disepakati jauh-jauh hari.

"kau kenapa terlambat, _oppa_?"

Soonyoung menekan tombol _incognition,_ menarik tuas rem tangan, memindahkan _persnelling_ , dan segera memutar batang kemudinya, mengeluarkan mobil dari lahan parkir pinggir jalan.

"aku mengerjakan beberapa berkas yang diminta oleh seunghyun _sajangnim_. Akan ada rapat pertengahan tahun dalam 5 hari kedepan"

Jaewoo mengangguk.

"bukan karena wanita?"

Soonyoung menoleh cepat pada jaewoo dan kembali terfokus pada jalanan yang tengah ia belah.

"apa sih? Apa yang kau katakan?"

Jaewoo mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"kupikir. Habisnya kau tak memberi tahu alasan keterlambatanmu"

Soonyoung berdecih keras.

" _oppa_ "

"huh?"

"kemarin, saat kau dipanggil oleh _sajannim_ saat jam makan siang, aku makan siang berdua dengan jihoon _sunbae_ "

Soonyoung melirik jaewoo dengan penasaran.

"kau bertanya apa saja padanya?"

"menanyakan hubungan kalian"

"lalu?"

Jaewoo memiringkan kepalanya, menatap soonyoung yang tengah menyetir.

"dia tak menyangkal kedekatan kalian, walaupun dia bilang kalau kalian tak ada hubungan apa-apa"

Soonyoung mengulum bibirnya. Berusaha menahan senyumannya atau ia menjadi bahan ejekan gadis yang berjarak 2 tahun dibawahnya ini.

"terus?"

Jaewoo mengembalikan kepalanya menjadi lurus lalu berdecak.

"aku paling malas berbicara dengan orang yang banyak bertanya"

Soonyoung tergelak akhirnya dan menarik tuas rem tangan saat perjalannya kembali ke kantor dihentikan oleh lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah.

"apa bayaranku untuk berterus terang? Soalnya jihoon _sunbae_ mengatakan padaku kalau pembicaraan selanjutnya adalah rahasia"

Soonyoung berdesis pelan.

"baiklah. Aku akan menaikkan bonusmu 15%"

Senyum lebar terkembang pada bibir jaewoo. Sementara yang lebih _senior_ , hanya bisa melirik tajam lewat sudut mata.

"dia mengakui, kalau dia mempunyai disorientasi seksual dan mengatakan kalau kau tidak sama sepertinya. Dia bilang, kalau kau hanyalah penasaran dengan hubungan sejenis, setelah mengetahui masa lalunya. Jadi, dia berpikir akan segera melupakan hubungan ini karena tahu, tidak lama lagi kau akan bosan dengan hubungan ini"

Mata soonyoung membola lantas menoleh cepat pada sepupunya dan kembali lagi menatap jalanan.

"dia bilang begitu?"

Jaewoo mengangguk.

"dan—"

"dan?"

"dan dia pikir, kau yang pertama kali akan bilang. Kalau hubungan tanpa status yang terjalin diantara kalian ini, terasa membosankan. Jadi, dia hanya menunggu sampai kau memutuskan untuk menyerah"

Soonyoung terdiam beberapa detik. Lalu senyum lebar terbentuk, yang perlahan berubah menjadi kekehan.

"aku tak pernah mengenal lelaki yang lebih imut daripada jihoon"

Jaewoo mengernyit geli, namun akhirnya ikut tersenyum setelahnya.

 **..**

 **..**

Jaewoo baru kembali dari kamar mandi saat mendapati meja soonyoung yang dirubung oleh asap rokok yang cukup tebal.

"ah! _Sunbae!_ Apa-apaan semua ini?! Apa-apaan dengan asap rokok ini?! Seperti kebakaran saja!"

Soonyoung teralihkan dari laptopnya dan menatap jaewoo dengan kekehan polos.

"cepat matikan! Kalau ketahuan oleh seunghyun _sajangnim_ akan menimbulkan masalah, tahu!"

"dengarkan tuh ucapan changkyun _sunbae_. Bukan begitu, jihoon _sunbae_?"

Jihoon melirik jaewoo yang berdiri disamping mingyu lalu mengangguk.

Soonyoung menatap jaewoo dengan nyalang.

"ya, kangjae. Kenapa bertanya pada jihoon?"

Jaewoo bersidekap dengan mata yang ia pancang pada soonyoung.

"karena kau, jihoon _sunbae_ yang dijadikan sasaran protes choi _sajangnim_ saat kau tak ada. Choi _sajangnim_ memarahi jihoon _sunbae,_ karena ruangan divisi ini sangat pekat oleh bau tembakau. Bahkan mingyu _sunbae_ juga ikut diprotes karena ulahmu, kwon _kwajangnim_ "

Mingyu mengangguk semangat.

"iya, nih! Semuanya karena kau, _hyung_!"

Soonyoung menyipit dan menatap mingyu dengan tajam. Membuat lelaki berkulit tan tersebut menelan ludah secara paksa.

"apa itu benar, jihoon?"

"iya"

Soonyoung menjulurkan lehernya.

"kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?"

"untuk apa? Toh, hanya dianggap angin lalu. Sia-sia"

Menohok sekali kedalam hati soonyoung. Membuat mingyu dan jaewoo terkikik geli.

"baiklah"

Soonyoung bangkit dan menekan rokok yang baru habis setengahnya itu kedalam asbak dimejanya.

"kalau begitu, aku berhenti"

"tak mungkin!"

"mustahil"

"otakmu bekerja dengan benar, _sunbae_?"

Soonyoung berdecak keras saat mendengar protes yang dilayangkan oleh 3 rekan kerjanya. Bahkan jaewoo langsung memberikan bait perdebatan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"apa sih kalian itu? Aku merokok, di protes. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti, di protes juga. Kapan aku benarnya dimata kalian?"

"kau lahir pun sebuah kesalahan, _sunbae_ "

"ya! Kang jaewoo!"

Jaewoo sudah tergelak hebat bersama dengan mingyu. Membuat soonyoung merapal beberapa makian untuk kedua juniornya tersebut.

"kau benar-benar akan berhenti merokok, soon?"

Soonyoung menatap changkyun lalu mengangguk.

"akhir-akhir ini, aku memang berpikir untuk berhenti merokok. Kebetulan sekali ada omongan dari kalian tadi"

Jihoon menatap soonyoung aneh dari mejanya.

"hoon-a!"

 **TAP**

Sebuah bungkus rokok melayang dari soonyoung yang ditangkap dengan tepat oleh jihoon.

Jihoon pun menatap soonyoung dengan alis yang mengangkat saat melihat tulisan tebal dan besar yang terdapat disalah satu sisi kubus kertas tersebut.

 ** _SIN_**

Dosa?

 _Ada apa dengan soonyoung sebenarnya?_

"jaga dengan baik, hoon. Itu adalah bungkus terakhir yang kupunya. Aku tak akan membelinya lagi"

Mingyu melongok.

"kau serius, _hyung_?"

"eum"

"janji?"

Soonyoung beralih pada changkyun.

"janji"

Lalu ketiganya menyoraki soonyoung yang melempar senyum bangga. Seakan telah mendapati hadiah paling besar didalam hidupnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **DAK**

Jihoon terhuyung mundur saat sebuah ujung sepatu menghalangi pintu lift yang akan tertutup.

"kalau mau pulang itu, ya bilang"

Jihoon pun merubah air wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

"kenapa aku harus?"

Soonyoung melirik penuh arti.

"kita kan pulang ke tempat yang sama"

Jihoon melirik dengan alis yang mengangkat lalu mengabaikan soonyoung yang menekan papan tombol lift.

 **CUP**

Jihoon menatap soonyoung dengan mata yang membesar.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"bagaimana? Sudah tidak bau rokok kan?"

Jihoon mendecih.

"kenapa?"

Jihoon melirik soonyoung dengan pipi yang perlahan bersemu.

"rasanya aneh, tahu"

Alis soonyoung menukik naik.

"aneh apanya?"

"tiba-tiba kau berperilaku baik dan yang paling penting. Kau berhenti merokok tiba-tiba. Kau bahkan sudah kena tegur berkali-kali oleh choi _sajangnim_ akibat merokok dalam ruangan pun, masih terus kau lakukan. Ada apa denganmu?"

Soonyoung menjawil pipi tembam jihoon. Mengakibatkan tepukan dari si mungil bersarang pada pangkal lengannya.

"yang penting aku berubah menjadi lebih baik. Kau menyukainya, bukan?"

Jihoon menatapnya aneh. Soonyoung mengusak pucuk kepala jihoon dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipi kanan si mungil bermarga lee itu.

"1512. Kau pergi duluan saja. Aku ada perlu dengan sajang"

 **TING**

Pintu terbuka di lantai 5. Soonyoung tersenyum lalu mengecup pucuk kepala jihoon dan melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan jihoon yang makin merona didalam sana.

 **..**

 **..**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

"masuk"

 **CKLEK**

"oh? _Sajangnim_?"

Sesosok lelaki berbalut suit abu tua dengan asap yang mengepul di bibirnya, menoleh saat soonyoung masuk.

" _sajangnim_? Merokok juga ternyata?"

Lelaki tersebut tergelak ringan.

"jadikan ini sebagai rahasia, ya"

Soonyoung mengangkat alisnya.

"tapi. Kudengar, kau memprotes macam-macam pada bawahanku"

Choi _sajangnim_ terkekeh.

"aku melakukannya untuk menutupi bukti bahwa aku juga suka merokok"

Soonyoung berdecih pelan.

"duduklah, soon"

Soonyoung menempatkan dirinya dihadapan lelaki berkulit coklat eksotis tersebut.

"jadi, apa yang ingin _sajangnim_ bicarakan?"

Choi _sajangnim_ menumpu kedua tangannya pada meja yang memisahkan dirinya dengan soonyoung.

"soonyoung. Kau mau merasakan Tokyo?"

Soonyoung mengangkat alisnya.

"maksud _sajangnim_?"

Choi _sajangnim_ menghela nafasnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kembali pada sandaran kursi putarnya.

" _daepyonim_ bilang padaku kalau anak perusahaan yang ada di Tokyo mengalami sedikit kendala. Jadi, beliau memilihmu secara langsung jika ditilik dari kinerjamu selama ini. Beliau memerintahkanmu untuk turun tangan langsung. Mengatasi masalah pemasaran di Tokyo"

Soonyoung bungkam.

"tapi… kenapa aku?"

Choi _sajangnim_ memajukan tubuhnya.

"melihat sepak terjangmu selama ini. Yah, walaupun kau sering membangkang dengan terus mengabaikan teguranku untuk tidak merokok didalam ruangan. Ini perintah langsung dari _daepyonim_. Aku tak bisa mengelaknya. Lagipula, pangkatmu yang disini hanya kepala manajer, disana akan dinaikkan menjadi direktur divisi pemasaran. Ini adalah kesempatan langka untukmu, soonyoung. Tak mungkin bisa datang untuk yang kedua kalinya"

Bahu soonyoung meluruh seketika.

"jadwal kepindahanmu ke Tokyo sedang dalam proses. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu satu minggu dari sekarang. Jadi, siapkan diri dan mentalmu. Kau akan pindah ke Tokyo mulai minggu depan terhitung dari hari ini"

Setelahnya, soonyoung membungkuk dalam pada choi _sajangnim_ setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **TLIT**

Jihoon yang tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tengah unit apartment milik soonyoung sambil membaca majalah, teralih. Soonyoung tersenyum lebar begitu eksistensi jihoon terlihat olehnya.

"aku pulang"

Jihoon tersenyum tipis.

"kau berbelanja?"

Soonyoung mengangguk sambil menaruh kantung kertas itu pada meja kayu, tak jauh dari sofa.

"ayo buat makan malam bersama, hoon"

Jihoon pun menutup majalahnya dan bangkit.

 **GREP**

Jihoon terpaku saat tubuhnya dipeluk oleh soonyoung dari belakang. Soonyoung pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempatkan dagunya pada bahu jihoon. Membaui ceruk leher si mungil dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"kurasa, sebelum makan malam, aku harus memakanmu terlebih dulu"

Jihoon mendecih pelan, tergelitik.

"apa-apaan itu. Kuno sekali"

Soonyoung terkekeh lalu mengusalkan hidungnya pada surai coklat pekat jihoon. Melihat kelakuan soonyoung yang terasa sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, jihoon mengernyit. Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu soonyoung dan menengadah.

"kau kenapa?"

Soonyoung melirik lalu mengecup pipi jihoon.

"kenapa apanya?"

Tangan jihoon menimpali tangan soonyoung yang melingkar erat pada pinggangnya.

"kau terlihat… aneh. Soonyoung? Ada apa?"

Soonyoung mengecup leher jihoon.

"tidak. Hanya saja… aku merasa sangat beruntung, hoon"

Jihoon menoleh sembari menguraikan pelukan soonyoung dan memutar tubuhnya, menghadap soonyoung.

"beruntung?"

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"ya. Aku beruntung bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu, jihoon"

Jihoon mengatupkan bibirnya dan perlahan menunduk. Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya lalu mengulum senyumnya.

"kau… menangis?"

"tidak"

Tangan soonyoung terjulur dan mencengkram dagu jihoon. Mengusapnya sebentar lalu mengangkatnya. Mempertemukan wajahnya dengan wajah jihoon.

"oh. Iya. Kau tak menangis. Tapi matamu memerah. Kalau kau berkedip, air mata yang kau bendung itu pasti jatuh"

Soonyoung terkekeh.

Jihoon berjinjit kecil lalu menangkup wajah soonyoung. Menghentikan kekehan dari lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir soonyoung.

Perasaan senang soonyoung, membuncah bukan main. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan jihoon yang aktif diluar ranjang. Jihoon yang ia kenal bukanlah seseorang yang mau memulai lebih dulu sentuhan-sentuhan intim seperti ini.

Ini adalah salah satu moment yang tak akan soonyoung lupakan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya hehehe. Tidak ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya.

..

..

Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

.

.

Nantikan kelanjutan dari cerita ini /itupun kalo ada yang nungguin. /Gede rasa amat lu coeg/

hehehe

* * *

 **When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure. May the soul of the dearly departed rest in peace.**

 **수고했다고... 정말 잘했다고..**

 **You've worked hard. I loved you but god loved you more. Rest in peace, Kim Jonghyun. Shawol's precious angel.**


	6. 6

**SEVENTEEN POWER COUPLE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung.**

 **Lee Jihoon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Soonyoung dan changkyun baru saja turun dari lantai 11, tempat divisi manajerial berada, saat mendapati jihoon baru keluar dari lift dengan sebungkus plastik di tangan kirinya.

"hoon-a"

Jihoon berhenti dan menatap soonyoung dengan changkyun.

"apa?"

"ayo kita makan siang"

Jihoon mengangkat tangannya yang tengah memegang bungkus plastik tersebut.

"aku sudah membelinya"

 **SRAK**

"kalau begitu, dibawa saja"

Dan soonyoung memijit tombol pada lift yang, kebetulan sekali, langsung terbuka.

"tak mau"

Soonyoung menekan tombol penahan sambil menatap jihoon datar.

"cepatlah"

Changkyun yang sedaritadi diam, mendorong bahu jihoon pelan.

"sudah sana. Kalau kau tak menurutinya, dia akan merajuk seharian padamu. Kau tahu bukan soonyoung yang merajuk lebih buruk daripada apapun?"

"sialan kau, im!"

Jihoon berdecak lalu membungkuk pamit pada changkyun. Dengan itu, pintu tertutup dan keduanya menuju lantai dasar.

 **..**

 **..**

"mau kemana?"

"makan siang di tempat yang bagus"

Jihoon mengernyit.

"dimana?"

"di tempat yang bagus"

Yang lebih mungil berdecih. Mengabaikan senyuman lebar yang terbentuk pada si kwon satu itu.

"soonyoung!"

Soonyoung celingukan, mencari asal suara yang baru saja merapal namanya.

"hoshi _samcheon_!"

Dan seorang anak kecil yang berbalut jaket, berlari menuju soonyoung yang kini sudah berjongkok dengan senyuman lebarnya.

 **GREP**

"aku rindu _samcheon_ ~"

" _annyeong_ , gu-ya"

Soonyoung pun mengangkat lelaki kecil tersebut dan merengkuhnya kuat.

Ia pun tersenyum saat jaewoo bersama lelaki lain menghampiri dirinya dan juga jihoon.

"dia benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu, soon"

Soonyoung terkekeh lalu memajukan bibirnya yang langsung dikecup oleh lelaki kecil didalam gendongannya.

"hyunggu ingin bertemu _samcheon_?"

Hyunggu mengangguk semangat lalu memeluk leher soonyoung dengan erat.

"soon. Aku titip hyunggu sebentar. Harusnya aku libur hari ini. Jadi, hyunggu ada padaku. Tapi, kantor menelepon karena ada kendala. Dan aku harus kesana secepatnya"

"hah?! Apa-apaan ini? Hyunggu mau kau titipkan pada kami? Begitu, _oppa_?"

Jaewoo menatap lelaki tersebut dengan mata yang mendelik.

"iya. Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Aku janji. Jadi, jaga hyunggu sebentar dulu. Ah! Aku harus pergi sekarang. Hyunggu. Jangan nakal dan turuti semua perkataan hoshi _samcheon_ dan jae _gomo_. Bye, anak manis"

"bye, papa!"

"dongho _oppa_!"

Jaewoo akan memprotes saat kakak kandungnya itu mulai mengambil langkah.

"aku akan belikan pizza saat kau pulang nanti"

Dan urung, bahkan senyuman lebar terbentuk di bibir tipisnya yang terlihat sedikit lebih gelap itu.

"oke. 3 loyang besar dan ayam goreng"

"oke. Bye, jae! Bye, soon!"

Jihoon menatap datar jaewoo yang tengah terkekeh sambil menyandang ransel biru di pundak kirinya.

"hoshi _samcheon_. Aku lapar~"

Si kecil merengek dengan lucu. Senyum lebar timbul pada bibir lelaki bermarga kwon tersebut. Ia pun mengecupi pipi tembam hyunggu dengan cepat. Membuahkan tawa pada hyunggu. Jihoon yang tak biasanya tersenyum pun ikut tersenyum kala melihat akrabnya interaksi diantara paman dan keponakan tersebut.

"ayo kita makan!"

" _oppa_. Kau bayari aku, ya. Dompetku tertinggal di tas. Tadi, dongho _oppa_ menyuruhku untuk cepat. Jadinya aku lupa bawa dompet"

Soonyoung menatap jaewoo yang tengah tersenyum itu dengan jengah.

"hoon. Ayo makan"

Jihoon mengangguk sekali lalu mengikuti langkah soonyoung.

" _sunbae_! Ya! Ah! Benar-benar"

Jaewoo menatap jengah soonyoung yang tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan jihoon dan hyunggu yang ada dalam gendongan si lelaki kwon tersebut. Menimbulkan senyuman hangat pada bibir jaewoo.

 **..**

 **..**

Dan disinilah keempatnya berada saat ini. Di sebuah kedai makanan china, tengah menunggu 4 porsi _jjangmyeon_ beserta _tangsuyuk_ yang diinginkan oleh si kecil hyunggu dan jaewoo. Jihoon tersenyum tipis saat melihat seluruh interaksi diantara soonyoung dengan kemenakan jauhnya tersebut.

Terlihat sangat akrab sekali. Bahkan menurut jihoon, jika dipandang lewat kacamata orang awam. Interaksi diantara soonyoung dan hyunggu, pastilah akan dikira sebagai pasangan ayah dan anak. Jika ditilik bagaimana lembut dan telatennya soonyoung dalam memperlakukan hyunggu.

Seketika, jihoon kembali teringat percakapannya dengan soonyoung saat keduanya bersenggama untuk yang pertama kalianya di unit apartment milik soonyoung. Entah sadar atau tidak, soonyoung bilang padanya bahwa ia menginginkan keluarga yang seutuhnya.

Iya, keluarga seutuhnya, sudah pasti didalamnya ada seorang keturunan.

Tapi, apa yang bisa dihasilkan dari hubungan mereka?

Soonyoung lelaki.

Jihoon pun sama.

Sekeras dan sesering apapun mereka melakukannya, tetap saja tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Toh, jihoon bukanlah lelaki yang mempunyai rahim seperti salah seorang lelaki yang ada di amerika sana. Perbandingan lelaki yang mempunyai rahim di dunia pun satu banding sepuluh juta lelaki.

Jadi pahit sendiri saat jihoon memikirkan hal-hal tersebut.

Membuatnya secara tak sadar berdeham, melancarkan tenggorokannya dari rasa tercekat.

 **SRAK**

Soonyoung menatapnya dengan bingung. Karena, si mungil tersebut tiba-tiba bangun setelah terdiam bahkan semenjak dari kedatangan mereka ke kedai tersebut.

"ada apa, hoon?"

"maaf. Aku pergi lebih dulu. Aku baru ingat, ada dokumen yang harus aku selesaikan. _Annyeonghaseyo_ "

Soonyoung mengurungkan niatnya menahan jihoon, karena kalah cepat dengan pergerakan si mungil yang bahkan tak menengok padanya dan jaewoo. Ia pun beralih pada sang sepupu.

"jihoon kenapa, jae?"

Jaewoo menggeleng. Wajahnya pun menunjukan raut bingung. Sama seperti soonyoung.

"ada apa dengan jihoon?"

Jaewoo menatap soonyoung.

"kau sedang ada masalah dengan jihoon _sunbae, oppa_?"

Soonyoung menatap langit-langit kedai, seakan menerawang. Setahunya, ia tak berbuat kesalahan ataupun yang jihoon tak suka selama hubungan keduanya menjadi jauh lebih dekat dibanding beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"tidak. Kurasa"

Jaewoo mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"apa dia sudah tahu kepindahanmu, _oppa_?"

Soonyoung membeku.

"aku—lupa"

Jaewoo mendengus. Sudah terlampau hafal bagaimana sifat sang sepupu.

"sebaiknya kau memberi tahu sendiri. Aku takut ia berpikiran aneh-aneh saat orang lain yang memberi tahu dia. Orang lain kan tidak ada yang tahu hubungan kalian"

Soonyoung mengangguk paham.

"baiklah. Habis ini akan langsung aku beritahu"

 **..**

 **..**

Jihoon tersentak kecil saat pintu lift terbuka. Ia pun melihat _indicator_ lift dan menunjukan angka 7. Alisnya mengangkat saat orang yang masuk ke lift adalah rekan kerjanya, mingyu.

"oh? _Hyung_? Bukankah kau tadi keluar dengan soonyoung _hyung_?"

Jihoon mengangguk kecil.

"aku baru ingat ada dokumen yang harus kuselesaikan. Jadi, aku balik lebih dulu"

Mingyu yang gantian mengangguk.

"ah. _Hyung_. Kau pasti sudah tahu ya?"

Jihoon menoleh pada mingyu.

Mingyu menatap pintu lift yang memantulkan dirinya dengan jihoon yang berdiri berdampingan.

"bagaimana perasaanmu waktu tahu kalau soonyoung _hyung_ dipindah-tugaskan ke Tokyo"

Mata jihoon mendelik. Mingyu yang tak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari sebelahnya, menoleh. Ia pun terdiam saat melihat ekspresi kosong dari lelaki mungil tersebut.

" _h—hyung_? Ji—jihoon _hyung_?"

Jihoon mengerjap saat merasakan goncangan dari mingyu. Ia kembali berdeham. Lalu mengembangkan senyum tipis pada bibirnya. Menyembunyikan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat akibat kabar yang sama sekali tak ia tahu ini.

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Atau—

Hanya dirinya saja yang belum tahu?

Jihoon mengulum bibirnya kuat.

" _hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kepalanya mengangguk. Dan jihoon tetap diam bahkan setelah ia duduk ditempatnya. Mingyu yang melihat itu semua dari pintu masuk divisi mereka, berdecak keras.

"apa jihoon _hyung_ belum tahu ya? Apa soonyoung _hyung_ belum memberitahukannya pada jihoon _hyung_? Tapi, masa iya belum. Tadi kan, mereka pergi makan bersama! Apa soonyoung _hyung_ lupa? Ah! Pasti lupa! Aih! Habislah aku. Tamat riwayatmu kim mingyu. Selesai!"

Dengan bahu yang meluruh, mingyu masuk kedalam dan berjalan menuju kubikelnya dengan langkah yang gontai.

 **..**

 **..**

Soonyoung tersentak kala mendapati ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk. Dan ia tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya selarut ini.

 **Jihoon.**

"yeoboseyo"

 _"_ _yeoboseyo. Soonyoung"_

"hmm. Kenapa?"

Soonyoung mendengar jihoon menghela nafasnya disana.

"kau merindukanku?"

Terjeda sebentar.

 _"_ _aku ingin bertemu denganmu"_

Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya dari layar komputernya. Nada jihoon terdengar tak biasa. Maksudnya, jihoon memang datar kalau bicara. Hanya saja, ini terdengar aneh. Dan soonyoung pun tergugah untuk mencari tahu kenapa si mungil kesayangannya ini berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya.

"baiklah. Tunggu aku di kamarku"

 **TLIT**

 **..**

 **..**

Soonyoung mendapati jihoon duduk termangu di sofa bed dekat ranjangnya, sendirian dan berteman gelap. Ia pun menyalakan saklar dan segera mengambil tempat di sisi jihoon setelah menaruh dengan sembarang tas jinjingnya.

"sudah lama, hoon?"

"belum"

Alis soonyoung mengernyit. Ia menatap jihoon yang kini tengah menatap kosong pada tv, seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau jarang sekali bilang kalau kau ingin bertemu padaku, hoon"

Jihoon masih diam. Membuat soonyoung menegakkan tubuhnya lalu merangkul jihoon.

"ada apa? Kenapa ingin bertemu denganku? Kau merindukanku?"

Jihoon mengerjap lalu menoleh pada soonyoung. Membuat jarak diantara wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"aku tidak merindukanmu"

Soonyoung mencibir langsung.

"tapi kau ingin bertemu denganku, kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Menimbulkan senyum lebar di belah bibir soonyoung. Dan setelahnya, soonyoung benar-benar menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

Melumat perlahan, menikmati setiap waktu yang mereka habiskan malam ini. Namun, soonyoung berhenti setelah tak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari jihoon. Ia pun menjauhkan dirinya dengan alis yang hampir bertaut.

"kau ini kenapa, jihoon?"

Jihoon memancang tatapannya pada soonyoung dengan dalam dan lamat. Soonyoung dibuat bingung sendiri karenanya.

"selamat untuk kenaikan jabatannya. Dan—dan—kepindahanmu… ke Tokyo"

Soonyoung meluruhkan bahunya.

"terimakasih untuk semuanya sampai hari ini, soon"

Jihoon memutuskan tatapannya dan kembali beralih pada tv yang mati. Menatapnya kosong, sama seperti saat ia memikirkan seluruh penjelasan mingyu sewaktu soonyoung belum datang tadi.

" jujur saja. Aku merasa senang bekerja disana, karena kau, soonyoung"

Hening menjeda keduanya. Soonyoung menatap jihoon dengan dalam. Yang ditatap, tetap mempertahankan wajahnya, lurus.

"sesulit itukah memberitahuku?"

Jihoon menoleh. Membuat mata mereka bersitatap dalam satu jarak pandang. Jihoon menatap soonyoung dengan sayu. Soonyooung terenyuh melihatnya. Ingin sekali memeluknya, namun urung ia lakukan.

"kau tak usah memperdulikan bahwa aku akan terluka atau bagaimana setelah memberitahukan hal itu padaku, soon. Memang sedari awal, aku sudah ingin putus—"

 **TAP**

Jihoon berhenti saat soonyoung menaruh tangannya pada pucuk kepala jihoon. Soonyoung pun mendorong jihoon agar lebih berbaring dengan dadanya yang menjadi tumpuan berat tubuh jihoon.

"ya, lee jihoon. Aku menyukaimu, tahu"

Jihoon menoleh dengan cepat dengan mata yang membola.

Benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh lelaki kelahiran _namyangju_ satu ini.

"kenapa? Kenapa kaget begitu? Memangnya kau tak bisa melihat bagaimana sifatku selama ini padamu, hoon?"

Perbincangan keduanya terjeda oleh hening.

"ke—kenapa… kenapa baru—sekarang?"

Soonyoung tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut pipi jihoon.

"karena aku ingin bersamamu, mulai dari sekarang"

Kening jihoon berkerut.

"apa yang kau katakan? Ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik, soon"

Soonyoung berdecih lalau tersenyum jahil.

"hoon. Kau cenayang? Bisa meramal, bagaimana kedepannya sampai kau bilang ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik, padahal kita belum mencobanya?"

Jihoon menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia melirik soonyoung lewat sudut matanya sembari menaikkan kakinya untuk ia peluk.

"k—kau… kau itu kan… lurus, soon"

Soonyoung menatap punggung jihoon dengan geli.

"ya, lee jihoon"

Soonyoung terkikik kecil.

"aku itu… tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi karena kau terlampau imut begini, hoon. Masa lalumu. Tentang orientasimu yang berbeda, semuanya—"

"cih. Kenapa? Kau merasa kasihan padaku?"

Soonyoung mengulum bibirnya. Berbicara dengan lelaki lee satu ini, memang selalu menguji tingkat kesabaran soonyoung.

"dengar, hoon. Ini bukanlah tentang cinta, kasihan, atau apapun itu yang sejenisnya. Ini tentang perasaan, hoon"

Jeda sebentar seraya soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan.

"aku tak bisa menahan persaanku kepadamu, lee jihoon"

Soonyoung menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memutar kepalanya, menghadap jihoon.

"bagaimana dengan perasaanmu, hoon?"

Jihoon merendahkan kepalanya.

"tentang kepindahanmu… sebenarnya—aku… merasa kesepian, soon. Tapi—menurutku, hubungan ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Lebih baik, kita—sudahi saja"

Soonyoung menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"apa-apaan itu?!"

Soonyoung mengulum bibirnya.

"hoon. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bilang barusan. Apa kau mendengarkan seluruh omonganku tadi?"

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya cepat.

"aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, lee jihoon. Aku ingin kita mempunyai sebuah hubungan yang jelas. Bukan sebagai atasan dan karyawannya. Melainkan pasangan. Pasangan yang saling mencintai"

Jihoon menatap soonyoung dengan mata yang memerah layaknya buah saga. Ia berdeham. Tenggorokannya tercekat menahan tangis. Soonyoung mencelos, melihat raut jihoon yang terluka begitu.

"soon. Hubungan ini sudah rapuh dari awal. Tidak akan mungkin bertahan lama apalagi ditambah dengan hubungan jarak jauh seperti itu"

Rahang soonyoung mengeras, mendengar penuturan jihoon.

"jadi? Kau mau kita berakhir seperti ini?"

"bukan berakhir, soon"

Soonyoung mengernyit.

"lagipula, yang dari awal kita lakukan hanyalah seks"

 **SRAK**

"ya!"

Soonyoung terengah. Berusaha menahan amarah yang sudah mengetuk kewarasannya.

"oke. Aku akui. Awalnya aku tak mempunyai rasa padamu, hoon. Aku akui itu"

Soonyoung melepas cengkramannya pada bahu jihoon lalu memutar tubuhnya, menghadap tv.

"tapi—aku… aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku ingin mengetahuimu lebih dalam, hoon"

"terimakasih banyak, soon"

Soonyoung mengulum bibirnya. Begitu banyak yang ingin ia katakan untuk membuktikan kebenaran tentang ucapannya.

Namun, melihat keras kepalanya jihoon, ia jadi mengurungkan semua itu. Mau melihat sampai sejauh mana jihoon bertindak dengan kepala batunya tersebut.

"tapi. Kalau kau ingin menjadi pasanganku hanya karena penasaran… kenapa kau tak mencari istri saja seperti yang diusulkan oleh mingyu dan changkyun waktu itu?"

Soonyoung berdecih.

"apa-apaan itu?"

"jika kau masih mempunyai harapan untuk membangun sebuah keluarga yang seutuhnya"

Soonyoung memutar tubuhnya.

"huh?"

Jihoon menatap soonyoung dengan air mata yang membludak di sudut matanya.

"kau—apa hal itu menganggu pikiranmu—"

"tentu saja! Tentu saja itu menganggu pikiranku, kwon soonyoung!"

Nafas jihoon terengah.

"aku laki-laki, soon. Mana bisa memberikanmu anak! Ini hanya membuang waktu"

Soonyoung memancang lengannya pada bahu landai jihoon. Ia pun menatap jihoon tepat di lensa coklat milik lelaki busan tersebut.

"kita tak akan bertahan sampai lama, soon. Kita tidak akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan kita. Karena itu… lebih baik, kita tidak usah memulai apa-apa"

Soonyoung melengos. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari jihoon.

"baiklah. Memang kau yang paling tahu bagaimana perasaanmu"

Lalu soonyoung kembali memancang tatapannya pada mata jihoon. Kali ini lebih tajam dan nyalang. Seakan amarah telah menguasai soonyoung.

"tapi kau, tak berhak untuk memutuskan, bagaimana perasaanku padamu"

Lalu soonyoung melepas cengkramannya pada bahu jihoon dengan sedikit kasar. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya cepat.

Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana jalan pemikiran jihoon.

Kenapa ia teguh sekali berpendapat, kalau hubungan mereka tak akan berjalan dengan baik

Padahal, untuk memulainya saja, dia terlalu takut.

Soonyoung tahu kalau jihoon pernah merasakan sakitnya, memilih orang yang salah untuk menerima perasaannya dulu.

Tapi apa?

Soonyoung bahkan sudah mengakui perasaannya secara gamblang dihadapan jihoon.

Apa jihoon masih meragukan bagaimana perasaan soonyoung padanya?

Soonyoung bangkit.

"baiklah. Kita lakukan. Sesuai dengan apa yang kau mau"

Menjauhi jihoon yang mulai terisak sendiri.

 **CKLEK**

Dan keluar.

* * *

Ah. Sepertinya saya gagal menceritakan ulang untuk adegan yang saya maksud diatas. Maaf T..T

Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya hehehe. Tidak ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya.

Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

.

Nantikan kelanjutan dari cerita ini /itupun kalo ada yang nungguin. /Gede rasa amat lu coeg/

hehehe


	7. 7

**SEVENTEEN POWER COUPLE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung.**

 **Lee Jihoon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semuanya kembali berkumpul di kedai daging panggang dekat _flat_ jihoon. Berkumpul untuk melepas kepindahan soonyoung ke Tokyo.

"apa-apaan ini? Kenapa meja ini terasa muram seperti ini? Tenang saja. Malam ini aku yang bayar!"

Mingyu dan changkyun langsung melakukan _toss_ sementara jaewoo terkekeh lalu menenggak bir-nya cepat. Menyisakan jihoon yang hanya tersenyum kaku disamping jaewoo, berhadapan dengan soonyoung.

"besok aku akan pergi pada penerbangan kedua. Tepat jam sepuluh pagi"

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan soonyoung yang sedang menggunting daging itu.

"jaga diri kalian. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian. Aku akan langsung mengabari jika sudah sampai disana"

Mingyu berdeham. Tenggrorokannya tercekat. Ia cukup merasa kehilangan juga dengan kepindahan soonyoung ke Tokyo. Pasalnya, sedari awal ia masuk kedalam perusahaan, ia sudah mengenal soonyoung. Jadi, secara tak langsung, kedekatan diantara dengan soonyoung terbangun dengan sendirinya.

"terimakasih untuk kerja kerasmu, soonyoung"

Soonyoung tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan changkyun.

"terimakasih, kyun-a. Kau juga"

Mingyu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah soonyoung lalu menjulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh soonyoung.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik, _hyung_. Perhatikan kesehatanmu. Jangan memforsir tubuhmu untuk bekerja terlalu keras"

Soonyoung mengusak pucuk kepala mingyu dengan gemas.

"baik. Terimakasih, gyu-ya"

Jaewoo tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi keduanya.

"kangjae. Tak ada yang mau kau katakan pada _oppa_ mu?"

Jaewoo menatap soonyoung dengan datar.

"tidak"

Soonyoung terkekeh geli.

"oke. Aku juga akan sangat merindukan adikku yang manis ini"

Jaewoo mengangkat alisnya, lalu terkekeh.

"nanti aku akan ke Tokyo saat musim dingin, _oppa_ "

Mingyu menatap jaewoo.

"benarkah?"

Jaewoo mengangguk.

"aku disuruh ikut oleh dongho _oppa_ kesana"

Soonyoung tersenyum gemas lalu mengusap cepat pipi jaewoo yang ada diserongnya. Matanya pun sampai pada jihoon yang sedaritadi diam.

"sampai jumpa, jihoon"

Jihoon menatap uluran tangan soonyoung sebentar lalu menyambutnya.

"terimakasih sudah merawatku dengan baik, kwon _kwajangnim_ "

Jaewoo melirik keduanya. Mengulum bibirnya saat mendapati tatapan keduanya yang terlihat tak mau menatap satu sama lain. Mengabaikan masalah yang sepertinya tengah melibat keduanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

Musim semi menyapa tanah negeri ginseng. Matahari mulai memperlihatkan dirinya kembali setelah mendekam hampir 5 bulan, saat musim dingin menjelang di wilayah Korea Selatan.

Yang mengartikan, sudah 4 bulan, soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung, kepala manajer divisi pemasaran **Shinhwa corporation** terdahulu, dipindah-tugaskan ke Tokyo, untuk mengatasi kendala pemasaran disana.

Jihoon teringat bagaimana keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di flat mungilnya ataupun unit apartment soonyoung sewaktu soonyoung masih berada di korea.

Bagaimana keduanya saling mencuri pandang saat tak banyak yang menyadarinya sewaktu bekerja.

Bagaimana mereka mempersatukan tubuh mereka sewaktu gairah kedewasaan masing-masing sudah tak tertahankan.

Bagaimana jihoon yang mengabaikan soonyoung yang mulai konyol jika sudah merayunya.

Bagaimana soonyoung yang berbuat apapun agar jihoon memperhatikannya.

Jihoon munafik kalau tidak merindukan lelaki sipit yang selalu bertingkah konyol dan ramah dengan bawahannya, walaupun jabatannya di kantor cukup tinggi.

Lelaki yang mampu mengubah sikap dinginnya menjadi lebih bersahabat saat bertemu dengan orang baru.

Lelaki yang selalu tersenyum walaupun ia abaikan.

Lelaki yang selalu menganggapnya imut, walaupun sudah berkali-kali jihoon bantah dengan keras.

Lelaki yang sudah dinobatkan jihoon sebagai poros dunianya.

Lelaki kelahiran namyangju 28 tahun lalu yang ia cintai dengan seluruh hati dan jiwanya.

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jihoon baru saja ingin duduk di kubikel saat mingyu memanggil namanya.

"oh? _Hyung_? Aku saja yang merasa, atau rambutmu sekarang hitam?"

Jihoon tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

Mingyu mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan senyuman lebar.

"kau terlihat lebih imut, _hyung_!"

Jihoon mendecih lalu tersenyum geli.

Kata imut yang dialamatkan untuk dirinya kini sudah seperti mendarah daging semenjak beberapa hari saat ia diterima di Shinhwa, soonyoung terang-terangan mengumandangkan bahwa jihoon imut dengan suaranya yang melengking.

 _Ah. Soonyoung lagi._ Pikir jihoon.

Ia pun berdeham lalu mulai membolak-balik kumpulan kertas dokumen yang kemarin belum sempat ia selesaikan.

"selamat pagi~"

Changkyun datang dalam balutan setelan jas biru tua-nya. Mingyu tersenyum geli.

"woah. _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Im _kwajang_ "

Changkyun menaruh tasnya di kubikel terujung, tempat soonyoung dulu.

"apa sih! Kau membuatku terlihat tua, kim!"

Mingyu tergelak.

" _hyung_. Terimalah umurmu itu"

"tutup mulutmu!"

Jihoon tersenyum geli melihat perdebatan 2 rekannya itu.

"selamat pagi, _sunbae-deul_ "

Jihoon melemparkan senyum pada jaewoo saat gadis tersebut duduk di tempatnya, masih disamping jihoon.

"jihoon!"

"ya, _kwajang_?"

Changkyun berdesip saat mendengar jabatannya kembali disebut, menggantikan namanya sambil berjalan mendekat pada kubikel jihoon

"kau masih menyimpan kartu nama Sangguk group? Aku ingin bertemu dengan _klien_. Tapi, aku lupa dimana kantor pusat sangguk"

Jihoon mengangguk lalu mengusak laci kecil diatas mejanya. Dan memberikannya dengan segera setelah mendapatkan benda yang diinginkan oleh atasannya tersebut. Saat akan membereskannya lagi, matanya terpaku pada sebuah benda.

 **DEG**

Kotak yang disuruh soonyoung untuk jihoon jaga.

Kotak terakhir soonyoung saat ia berjanji untuk tidak merokok lagi.

Kotak yang sisi depannya bertuliskan **SIN** dengan huruf capital.

Kotak rokok milik soonyoung.

Changkyun teralihkan pada jihoon kembali saat pendengarannya tak sengaja mendengar isakan pelan.

"ji—jihoon?"

Jihoon terduduk dengan raut pias. Matanya sudah membentuk sebuah aliran sungai kecil yang terbias pada kemeja hitam yang ia pakai.

"jihoon? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Jihoon? Lee jihoon?"

Jaewoo yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi, berlari kecil menuju meja jihoon yang sudah dikerubungi oleh changkyun serta mingyu. Keduanya memperlihatkan raut khawatir. Karena benar-benar terkejut jihoon tiba-tiba menangis.

Bahkan, 2 rekan baru mereka yang baru saja datang, Jeon Wonwoo dan Lee Seokmin, ikut merubung kubikel jihoon.

" _hyung_? Kenapa? Apa yang sakit? _Hyung_? Jihoon _hyung_ ~"

"hoon _sunbae_? Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit? _Sunbae_?"

Jaewoo merangsek diantara mingyu dan seokmin. Ia pun sama terkejutnya saat melihat wajah datar jihoon telah bersimbah airmata.

"kangjae. Kau tahu ada apa dengan jihoon? Jihoon tiba-tiba seperti ini"

Jaewoo beralih pada changkyun. Ia pun melemparkan senyumnya pada sang atasan.

"tidak apa-apa, _kwajangnim_. Jihoon _sunbae_ akan kutangani. Sepertinya badan jihoon _sunbae_ sedikit tak enak. Makanya dia seperti ini"

"kau yakin?"

Jaewoo mengangguk mantap.

"lebih baik _kwajangnim_ bersiap. Bukankah _kwajangnim_ akan menemui _klien_ dari sangguk group jam sembilan nanti?"

"tapi—"

Jaewoo menepuk pundak changkyun lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"tidak apa-apa, changkyun _sunbae_. Jihoon _sunbae_ biar aku yang urus"

Changkyun menghela nafasnya.

"baiklah. Segera telepon aku jika jihoon kenapa-kenapa"

Jaewoo mengangguk lagi. Setelahnya, changkyun benar-benar pergi, seperti apa yang tadi jaewoo bilang. Dengan mata yang mencuri pandang pada jihoon yang masih duduk terdiam.

"jihoon _hyung_ ~"

Jaewoo menepuk pundak mingyu.

"jangan khawatir, mingyu _sunbae_. Aku akan menemani jihoon _sunbae_. Kau bisa melanjutkan kerjaanmu"

Mingyu menengadah, menatap jaewoo yang tengah berdiri disebelahnya.

"kau yakin akan mengurus jihoon sendirian, jae?"

Wonwoo menatap jaewoo dengan lekat.

"iya, wonwoo _sunbae_ "

"panggil aku kalau ada apa-apa. Aku tak akan kemana-mana"

Jaewoo terkekeh lalu mengangguki ucapan wonwoo.

" _sunbae_ , ayo"

Dengan perlahan, jaewoo memapah jihoon yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi kosongnya walaupun kakinya melangkah, mengikuti langkah jaewoo.

 **..**

 **..**

Jaewoo tersenyum saat melihat jihoon yang sudah lebih tenang dibandingkan tadi. Ia pun menyodorkan segelas kopi pada jihoon. Jihoon menerimanya dengan senyum tipis.

"terimakasih, kangjae"

Jaewoo menempatkan dirinya disebelah jihoon sambil menyesap kopinya.

"maaf. Aku jadi menyusahkanmu"

Jaewoo melirik jengah lalu berdecih.

"kau itu, _sunbae_. Masih saja berkata seperti itu, setelah sudah saling mengenal hampir satu tahun"

Jihoon mengulum bibirnya.

"ayo kembali"

Jaewoo menoleh lalu menggeleng.

"tidak perlu terburu, _sunbae_ "

Jihoon gantian menggeleng.

"aku harus menyelesaikan berkas-berkas dan dokumen yang belum sempat aku selesaikan"

Jaewoo tersenyum lalu mengusap punggung jihoon sekilas.

"tak perlu khawatir. Tadi changkyun _kwajang_ kirim pesan. Kau boleh istirahat sampai kau benar-benar membaik. Dan untuk saat ini, aku merasa bahwa kau, belum terlalu pulih"

Jihoon diam. Ia menatap lamat jaewoo yang tengah menatap langit biru bersih diatas mereka. Melihat itu, jihoon juga mengikuti apa yang jaewoo lakukan. Seketika, hening melingkupi keduanya. Hanya terdengar deru angin musim semi yang menyapu beberapa petak rumput di atap gedung kantor mereka.

"soonyoung _oppa_ berpesan padaku, agar jangan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian, _sunbae_ "

Jihoon beralih kembali pada jaewoo. Jaewoo memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin mendera wajahnya.

" _oppa_ bilang, kalau kau suka sekali menyendiri. Jadi, aku harus selalu mengawasimu dan mengajakmu berbicara, ketika kau sudah mulai menjadi lebih diam"

Jihoon membentuk sebuah senyum lembut pada bibir ranumnya.

"tapi, _sunbae_. Meskipun soonyoung _oppa_ tak menyuruhku begitu, aku pun tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyendiri"

Alis jihoon terangkat seiring dengan terbukanya kelopak mata si kang bungsu itu. Jaewoo menolehkan kepalanya menghadap jihoon.

"aku suka padamu, _sunbae_ "

Jihoon menatap dalam jaewoo yang tengah melebarkan senyumnya itu.

"tapi, suka yang aku punya, sangat berbeda dari soonyoung _oppa_. Aku menyukai saat kau tersenyum. Dan aku sangat marah, jika ada orang yang membicarakan hal buruk tentangmu. Mungkin, aku menjadi orang pertama yang akan pasang badan, jika aku tahu ada orang yang berani menyakitimu, _sunbae_ "

Jaewoo terkekeh jenaka selepas ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Membuat jihoon tersenyum. Terhibur dengan perkataan jaewoo.

Lalu, si bungsu kang itu pun bangkit setelah menandaskan kopinya.

"aku akan kembali ke ruangan. Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, _sunbae_?"

Jihoon mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya itu. Berjalan berdampingan menuju elevator dan turun ke lantai dimana mereka bekerja.

* * *

Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya hehehe. Tidak ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya.

Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

.

Nantikan kelanjutan dari cerita ini /itupun kalo ada yang nungguin. /Gede rasa amat lu coeg/

hehehe


	8. 8

**SEVENTEEN POWER COUPLE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung.**

 **Lee Jihoon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Soonyoung mengkesah panjang setelah masuk kedalam _flat_ mungil yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sekarang semenjak ia menginjakan kakinya di Tokyo 5 bulan yang lalu.

Melemparkan tasnya secara asal ke sofa di depan tv lalu berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng bir super dingin. Soonyoung kembali berkesah panjang saat minuman tersebut, meluncur turun dengan lancar, melewati kerongkongannya dan bermuara pada lambungnya.

"ah. Tokyo ternyata jauh lebih dingin dibanding Seoul. Kukira akan lebih hangat"

Sambil bergumam, soonyoung membanting tubuhnya pada sofa tersebut lalu menyalakan tv. Sesekali menyesap bir kalengan tersebut, namun matanya menatap kosong siaran berita yang tengah disiarkan oleh salah satu saluran televise tersebut. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah bungkus kertas berwarna hitam biru yang tergeletak asal di atas meja kayu dekat sofa.

Ia pun mengamitnya lalu mengambil batangan silinder putih tersebut satu buah dan membakarnya di ujung. Menghisapnya dengan cukup dalam dan menghembuskan nafasnya bersamaan dengan asap yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

Iya.

Soonyoung kembali merokok.

Ia melalaikan janjinya pada jihoon 6 bulan yang lalu.

Yang ia buat dihadapan rekan kerjanya sewaktu dirinya masih menjadi bagian dari kantor pusat shinhwa di Korea Selatan.

Ia yang buat, ia juga yang ingkar.

"halah. Persetan!"

Kalau saja ada jaewoo disitu, sudah pasti soonyoung dipukulnya karena memaki sangat kasar seperti itu. Si bungsu keluarga kang itu memang kasar. Tapi, dia jarang memaki. Dia paling tak suka kalau mendengar orang memaki.

Namun, hampir seluruh rekan terdekatnya di divisi pemasaran shinhwa, adalah orang yang suka memaki. Jadi, ya begitulah akhirnya.

Jaewoo terkadang suka ikut memaki kalau si bocah yang hanya berjarak 2 tahun dibawahnya itu sedang terlampau kesal.

Soonyoung tergelitik sendiri jadinya.

Memikirkan rekannya di seoul, membuat soonyoung jadi merindukan mereka. Apalagi si mungil kelahiran _busan_ yang satu itu. Senyum tipis, terkembang pada bibirnya. Menyiratkan kerinduan yang dalam dari binar mata soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersentak saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering.

 **Lee Jihoon**

"jihoon?"

Kening soonyoung mengernyit.

 _Tumben sekali_ , pikirnya. Namun, di bibirnya kembali tercipta sebuah senyuman.

 _"_ _yeoboseyo"_

Soonyoung melebarkan senyumnya saat suara jihoon menelusup masuk ke pendengarannya. Bahkan jihoon yang lebih dulu mengucapkan salamnya.

"yeoboseyo"

 _"_ _ini aku. Lee jihoon"_

Senyum, ia kulum saat mendengar suara jihoon yang terdengar malu.

"ya. Aku tahu kau jihoon. Sudah lama ya, hoon-a"

 _"_ _iya. Sudah cukup lama. Maaf kalau malam-malam begini aku menelepon, kwon sajang-nim"_

Soonyoung menegakkan tubuhnya. Senyum masih bertahan di bibir tipisnya. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan mendengar suara jihoon, dia merasakan lelah seakan meninggalkannya seketika. Dan, merasa tergelitik saat mendengar jihoon memanggil pangkat yang ia emban saat ini.

"tidak. Tidak apa-apa, jihoon. Lagipula ini belum terlalu larut disini"

 _"_ _iya"_

Soonyoung melirik ponselnya.

"jihoon?"

 _"_ _ya?"_

"mendengar nada suaramu saat ini… kau sepertinya sedang sedih?"

Jeda sebentar sebelum terdengar bahwa jihoon tengah menghela nafasnya di line seberang sana.

 _"_ _begitukah kedengarannya?"_

"ya… menurutku. Eum, sedang apa?"

 _"_ _meneleponmu"_

Soonyoung terkekeh sekali.

 _ **Bocah ini** ,_ monolognya.

"aku tahu itu. Sudah jelas kau sedang berbicara denganku. Maksudku, selain menelepon, hoon"

 _"_ _aku sedang… menyendiri"_

"kau mengambil lembur di kantor?"

 _"_ _tidak."_

Soonyoung diam sehingga jihoon disana kembali menghela nafasnya.

 _"_ _iya. Semenjak 3 hari yang lalu sampai kemarin aku mengambil jatah lembur changgu"_

"ya. Lee jihoon. Jangan sering-sering mengambil jatah lembur. Kasihanilah tubuhmu. Jangan kau forsir terlalu keras"

Terjeda oleh hening. Soonyoung masih setia menunggu jawaban jihoon.

 _"_ _maaf"_

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya.

"kenapa minta maaf?"

 _"_ _maaf"_

"aku Tanya. Kenapa minta maaf, hoon?"

 _"_ _maafkan aku"_

"baiklah… baiklah"

Soonyoung mengernyit saat mendengar suara keramaian dari tempat jihoon menelepon. Katanya tadi anak ini sedang menyendiri.

Kenapa tempatnya terdengar ramai?

Dan matanya mendelik saat menyadari sesuatu.

"hoon. Tunggu sebentar. Kututup dulu"

 **PIP**

Dan selanjutnya, soonyoung bergegas keluar dari _flat_ -nya dengan terburu.

 **..**

 **..**

Jihoon menatap datar teleponnya yang baru saja diputus sepihak oleh soonyoung. Ia mendesah panjang. Sepertinya, hal ini bukan ide yang bagus untuk menemui soonyoung dan meminta maaf padanya.

"apa aku pulang saja?"

Jihoon memutar tubuhnya. Menatap gedung yang didominasi warna putih tersebut dengan nanar. Baru saja beberapa menit lalu ia mendarat di bandara Narita. Dengan niat menemui soonyoung dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang berantakan akibat kekeras-kepalaan jihoon beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Jihoon memang dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang cukup keras dalam mendidiknya. Namun, diluar semua itu, jihoon masihlah pribadi yang cukup naïf walaupun umurnya sudah hampir menginjak kepala 3 dan hatinya sangatlah rapuh jika kau mengenal jihoon lebih dalam. Jihoon sadar akan hal itu setelah soonyoung pergi.

Memang.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Jihoon sangat menyesal karena sudah bersikap seperti itu pada soonyoung yang bahkan sudah mengakui secara gamblang bahwa dia mau dan ingin menyimpang hanya karena jihoon.

Jihoon baru sadar hal itu.

Yah,

Karena kau baru akan menyadari seberapa besar orang tersebut mencintaimu saat mereka sudah meninggalkanmu.

Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Ia pun mulai mengayun langkahnya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Mungkin, ia akan mengambil penerbangan terakhir untuk kembali ke korea dengan tangan kosong seperti ini.

 **..**

 **..**

"ya, lee jihoon!"

Jihoon berbalik cepat dan matanya mendelik begitu sosok soonyoung yang berbalut setelan jas hitam –yang berantakan, sedang membungkuk dengan nafasnya yang tersengal hebat.

Beberapa pasang mata, memperhatikan keduanya.

Jihoon maju selangkah, namun tak berani mendekat.

"ya! Semudah itu kau mau mengakhiri ini semua?!"

Dan sebagian lagi ada yang berbisik, karena soonyoung berteriak di tengah kepadatan bandara, menggunakan bahasa negara seberang.

Jihoon menatap soonyoung dengan dalam.

"setelah apa yang kita lakukan bersama, semudah itu kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, hah?!"

Jihoon merendahkan wajahnya, menunduk dengan dalam saat soonyoung mulai melangkah, mendekat padanya.

"pasti—pasti kau benci… padaku"

Soonyoung berdecih keras.

"aku kesal. Aku merasa kesal padamu, hoon!"

Jihoon meluruhkan bahunya yang tegang.

Sudah ia duga.

"ya, lee jihoon! Kau pikir, semua yang kau perbuat padaku, akan berubah dengan kau memotong dan mewarnai rambutmu seperti itu?"

Soonyoung melangkah makin mendekat. Namun tetap saja memberi jarak diantara dirinya dengan jihoon yang kini tengah menunduk dengan dalam itu.

"sebegitunya kau ingin melupakan tentang aku, hoon?"

Jihoon mendongak. Ia menatap soonyoung dengan lekat dan mata yang memerah. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil.

"a—aku… aku—maafkan aku, soonyoung. Aku—"

Soonyoung berdecih keras.

"wah. Aku kini benar-benar merasa sangat kesal"

Jihoon kembali menunduk saat mendengar soonyoung menekan seluruh kalimatnya yang teruntai bebas barusan.

"baiklah. Aku ingin dengar alasanmu. Kita dengar alasanmu, kenapa sampai mengunjungiku jauh-jauh seperti ini. Saat kau bilang, lebih baik kita tidak memulai apapun lebih jauh"

Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, membangun keberaniannya yang sempat surut akibat seluruh sentakan soonyoung padanya.

"aku—aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku—aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Aku minta maaf"

Soonyoung bersidekap dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Binar yang ceria itu kini memancarkan kedataran. Jihoon meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa.

Baginya, soonyoung terlihat cukup menyeramkan jika menatapnya dengan datar seperti ini.

Bohong kalau ia tak merasakan jika bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang, mendapat tatapan tajam nan dingin dari mantan atasannya itu.

"aku—aku, dengan bodohnya. Mengabaikan masa lalumu, soon. Aku egois. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri"

Jihoon berdeham kecil. Suaranya tercekat, menahan tangis.

"aku—aku terlalu takut jika—jika ka—kau…membuangku, soonyoung"

Jihoon menjeda kalimatnya lagi. Mengulum bibirnya erat karena sakit hati yang serasa meremas kuat jantungnya saat ini.

"keinginanmu yang bilang padaku bahwa kau ingin mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang utuh… aku tak ingin menghancurkan impianmu itu"

Soonyoung melembutkan tatapannya. Ia tetap memancang matanya pada sosok jihoon yang terpisah 5 meter didepannya itu.

"tapi. Sekarang, aku tak perduli. Kalau kau nantinya akan berpaling dariku, soon"

Alis soonyoung naik.

"aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya, pada hubungan kita. Meskipun—meskipun hubungan yang akan kita bina ini, tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun"

Soonyoung bohong kalau ia tak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh jihoon barusan.

"aku—aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membebani—"

"ya, lee jihoon!"

Jihoon tersentak kencang hingga terhuyung mundur selangkah akibat terkejut mendengar soonyoung yang hampir berteriak seperti itu. Soonyoung pun melangkah maju untuk mencapai jihoon. Keduanya kini berhadapan hingga yang lebih tinggi menunduk sedikit lalu memasang sebuah senyuman lembut pada bibirnya.

"kau menyukaiku?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"kau menyukaiku?"

Soonyoung mengulang pertanyaannya.

"iya"

Senyuman pada bibir soonyoung melebar.

"iya apa?"

"iya, soonyoung. Aku menyukaimu"

Jihoon menengadah, memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap soonyoung yang juga sedang menatapnya. Soonyoung tersenyum lembut lalu menyisir surai kelam jihoon dengan perlahan dan lembut, soonyoung membawa jihoon dalam rengkuhan untuk ia dekap erat.

Pertahanan jihoon yang terakhir, tumpah ruah saat merasakan, betapa ia sangat merindukan dekapan milik soonyoung ini. Mendengar isakan tertahan jihoon, soonyoung menambah kuat pelukannya pada tubuh si mungil yang berhasil membuat orientasinya berubah ini.

"akhirnya. Kata itu keluar juga. Apakah untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku harus meninggalkanmu dulu seperti ini?"

Jihoon menggeleng dalam dekapan soonyoung.

"maaf—"

"jangan meminta maaf lagi. Ayo pulang. Udaranya mulai terasa lebih dingin"

Jihoon mengangguk seraya menengadah, kembali menatap lelaki yang sangat ia rindukan itu. soonyoung tersenyum melihatnya lalu menghapus uraian airmata jihoon dengan punggung tangannya. Tak lupa ia bubuhkan kecupan kupu-kupu pada kening tinggi jihoon yang tertutupi poni pendek kelam itu. Jihoon menghangat menerima perlakuan tersebut.

"jangan menangis, hoon-a"

Jihoon mengembangkan senyumnya. Panggilan yang sudah lama tak ia dengar. Karena hanya soonyoung seorang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Lalu keduanya berjalan, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan pada malam musim semi yang terasa cukup dingin di pusat kota Tokyo.

 **..**

 **..**

Soonyoung tersenyum sambil menatap jihoon yang juga tengah menatapnya. Keduanya kini hanya berbalutkan selembar selimut tebal dan tidur berdampingan diatas ranjang soonyoung. Soonyoung memiringkan tubuhnya.

"aku sempat berpikir kemungkinan paling buruk, hoon. Aku pikir, kita tidak pernah bisa bersama lagi"

Jihoon mengusal pada dada telanjang soonyoung.

"a—aku juga sama…"

Tangan soonyoung naik dan menyisir surai jihoon dengan perlahan. Jihoon menyamankan dirinya.

"kau sudah ijin pada changkyun?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"aku ijin ada urusan keluarga di _busan_. Jadi, changkyun _kwajang_ memberikanku ijin selama 3 hari"

Soonyoung mengecup ringan bibir ranum jihoon. Membuahkan rona merah pada pipi gembil tersebut. Soonyoung tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

"hoon. Kau tahu? Kita bisa tinggal bersama, kalau kau mau"

Jihoon menatap dalam soonyoung lalu mengusap pipi soonyoung dengan lembut.

"bukannya aku tak mau, soon. Hanya saja, aku sudah pernah melakukan _resign_ sebelum aku bekerja di shinhwa. Aku tak mau melakukannya lagi"

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut.

"aku mengerti. Pasti kalau kau mengikutiku, kau harus kembali beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Kau itu kan tipe orang yang tak mudah untuk membuka diri. _Introvert_ "

Jihoon mengangguk kecil sambil terkikik pelan.

"lagipula, aku merasa nyaman bekerja disana. Mingyu, changkyun, dan si anak baru, lee seokmin serta jeon wonwoo, sangat baik padaku"

Soonyoung mengubah tatapannya menjadi jengah.

"ya, kau benar-benar, hoon. Saat aku sudah mulai tenang, kau, dengan beraninya membahas pria lain? Di depanku? Sehabis kita bersenggama seperti ini, hoon? Wah, benar-benar!"

Jihoon mengembangkan senyum gelinya lalu terkekeh ringan.

"apa kau cemburu, soon?"

Soonyoung mencubit dengan cukup kuat pipi jihoon. Membuat si mungil memukul dada telanjang soonyoung sambil berusaha menghindar.

"ya! Kwon soonyoung! Sakit tahu!"

Soonyoung tergelak.

"eh? Rokok itu—"

Tawa soonyoung mereda dan berubah menjadi kekehan polos.

"mulutku kesepian. Dan… aku tidak sering-sering merokok seperti dulu, hoon. Tenang saja"

Jihoon menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan yang ia tekuk.

"tidak apa-apa, soon. Aku mengerti bagaimana susahnya perokok aktif untuk berhenti dari kecanduannya"

Mata soonyoung membesar.

"sungguh?"

Jihoon mengangguk sehingga soonyoung menerjangnya sampai si mungil itu tertidur akibat soonyoung yang meraup bibirnya secara tiba-tiba.

"kau memang pasangan yang paling perngertian"

Lalu terduduk sambil memakai celana pendek hitamnya dan membakar ujung pada salah satu gulungan tembakau tersebut. Soonyoung pun duduk kembali di pinggir ranjangnya. Mengusap kening jihoon dengan pelan.

"aku jamin. Kau akan jadi pasangan yang paling baik"

Jihoon tergelitik lalu mengekeh pelan.

"terimakasih untuk pujiannya, kwon _sajangnim_ "

Soonyoung terkekeh untuk membalasnya.

Dan seketika, matanya terpaku pada pohon sakura yang tumbuh tak jauh dari jendela _flat_ mungilnya. Pohon yang sempat mendekam dibalik salju, kini perlahan mulai menumbuhkan daunnya kembali.

Soonyoung bangkit kembali dan berjalan mendekat pada jendelanya, membuat mata jihoon mengikuti seluruh pergerakan soonyoung.

"aku benci dengan musim semi. Karena, aku mempunyai kenangan buruk di musim yang sangat ditunggu oleh hampir semua orang di dunia"

Jihoon mengulum bibirnya. Seketika, otaknya me-reka ulang saat dimana soonyoung menceritakan masa lalunya yang kelam. Masa lalu yang sangat buruk, yang memisahkan dirinya dengan keluarganya karena maut.

"namun, kupikir, mulai hari ini. Aku tak akan bisa membenci musim semi lagi. Aku akan belajar mensyukuri setiap kali musim semi datang"

Soonyoung beralih pada jihoon yang menatapnya dengan bertanya.

"kenapa?"

Soonyoung mematikan rokoknya kedalam asbak lalu kembali ke ranjang.

"karena kau kembali padaku dan hubungan kita yang sebenarnya dimulai pada musim semi. Inilah alasan yang utama, dibalik aku mulai mau menerima keindahan musim semi"

Hati jihoon berdesir hangat mendengar untaian kalimat manis dari lelaki dihadapannya ini. Ia pun merangsek maju lalu mendekap pinggang soonyoung dengan erat, sambil mengusalkan hidungnya pada dada soonyoung dengan manja.

"aku beruntung memilikimu, hoon"

Jihoon menengadah lalu memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir tipis soonyoung.

"aku merasa lebih dari beruntung karena dimiliki olehmu, soon"

Soonyoung menghangat.

Kalau ia bilang dia mencintai jihoon, itu salah besar.

Soonyoung bukan mencintai jihoon.

Tapi, sangat mencintai jihoon.

Karena Lee Jihoon adalah pusat dunia seorang Kwon soonyoung.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **END**

* * *

 **Selesai.**

Hehehe.

Maafkan jika akhir ceritanya malah jadi amburadul dan gak sesuai sama ekspektasi.

Dan juga jauh lebih buruk dari film, padahal ini adalah remake.

 **Maafkan saya T..T**

Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya hehehe. Tidak ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

 **Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah bersedia mengikuti cerita ini.**

 **Terimakasih saya haturkan selalu untuk para pembaca yang memberikan feedback ataupun para silent reader yang terhormat.**

.

Akhir kata,

.

.

Sampai bertemu di cerita imajinasi lainnya lagi~

.

.

.

Bye!


End file.
